Soul Ties
by moi-moi819
Summary: Although reluctant, she was his desert flower. It seems like everything that can go wrong, always does. Or, is this a blessing in disguise? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any if it's titles therein. _

Hey! Guess who's writing a new fan fiction! Can you say crossover? So, anyways, this story will take place in ancient Egypt. Once you read, you'll notice that I basically butchered the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline. Yep, no thief Bakura here. : ) So, without further ado, I present to you… Soul Ties!

~:~

"Good people of Egypt, I present your new Pharaoh!" Shimon proclaimed loudly and gestured to the young man with tri-colored hair that stood next to him. The new Pharaoh looked at the large crowd with an expressionless face before raising his hand in a small wave. The crowd immediately erupted in cheers. "My Pharaoh, perhaps we should return to your throne room for the celebrations," Shimon offered.

"You're right. Let's go," Atem nods and leads the way back inside. Just a week ago, the previous Pharaoh had passed on to the afterlife and left his son to rule over Egypt. He had peacefully passed in his sleep. Egypt had let out a mournful cry once the news had spread like a wild fire. However, no matter how much sorrow and grief was experienced, life had to move forward.

Once Atem stepped into the large room, everyone present bowed low and kept their heads down. Atem made his way to his large throne before waving for the festivities to continue. He looked around the room with an unreadable expression, scanning the faces for anyone he could talk to. He frequently met the eyes of a dancer or of a member of his court. When he spotted Mana in the corner keeping quiet, he raised an eyebrow. Mahad must have put in some sort of punishment. She caught his gaze before smiling and giving a small wave. He beckoned for her to come to him with a tilt of his head. She looked around, probably for Mahad, before moving over to him.

"So, how does it feel to be Pharaoh, my king?" Mana asked with a smile and held her wand in one hand and fixed her hat with the other.

"I have no complaints. I'm hoping it will stay this way," Atem said in his baritone voice.

"Yeah. You let me know how that works out for you," Mana says. The two look at the crowd in silence. Mana begins humming along with the music that was being played while tapping her foot. Atem watches her out of the corner of his eyes curiously.

"Mana, if you wish to dance you may do so," he says with a teasing look.

"I can't. Master Mahad has forbidden it," Mana pouts and folds her arms over her chest. Atem smirked before chuckling slightly. He knew that Mana was in punishment for something she had done around the palace. Just as Atem was about to question her on it, Priest Seto spoke up.

"My Pharaoh, if I may, I wish to present you with a gift for your rise to the throne!" Seto exclaimed with a large grin. He waved his arms widely and the musicians ceased to play their instruments. The guests stopped chatting and turned their attentions to Seto. He grinned and gave a subtle look to the Pharaoh before turning around. "I present to you my Pharaoh, this gift of a desert flower!"

Once he finished speaking, the crowd parted to reveal two palace guards enter with a young woman between them. She looked highly upset at something as she struggled in the guards' grips. Atem's eyes widen when he saw the young woman glare up at him. He got off his throne and approached her warily.

"However, I fear that she is more of a desert _cobra_," Seto says snidely and grabs the girl by her chin. She let out a menacing growl before snapping at the priest. Seto pulled his hand away and looked to Atem. The young pharaoh had a slightly amused look. She began struggling again, but to no avail.

"Release me! Let me go!" she yelled. Atem raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be more aggressive and uncooperative than Seto let on. Once she noticed the close proximity she was in with the Pharaoh, she watched him warily, ready to lash out if necessary.

Atem watched the girl before looking much more closely at her. She had creamy skin that looked soft to the touch even though she was quite dirty. Her eyes are what stopped him. They were as blue as the sky on a clear day. "Be still," he commanded and gripped her chin with a firm hand, but not so that it was hurting her. Kagome glared at him and pulled her face away from him.

"How dare you disobey your Pharaoh! You shall pay for your insolence!" Seto exclaimed. Atem raised a hand to him and Seto immediately stopped in his tracks. The young woman watched the Pharaoh as he watched her.

"That is not necessary, Seto. Take her away," Atem says and steps back from her with a small smirk. This woman was interesting to say the least.

"Where shall we take her, my king?" Seto asked when he spotted the guards' confused faces.

"Is she not mine? Take her to my chambers," Atem says with a dismissive wave. The young woman stared at Atem and Seto in anger. How dare they? Did they really think she would become this man's slave? Once the guards lifted her to her feet and began taking her away, she began to struggle while crying out in refusal. With an amused look, Atem speaks loudly, "Let the celebration continue."

Mana watched as the girl was taken away with some trouble. "What's going to happen to the girl?" Mana asked her friend when he didn't immediately say anything to her.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to decide," Atem replies. That girl had disrespected him in his own palace no less. She had been literally dragged into the palace wearing nothing but dirty rags, yet she was still willing to fight for her freedom. He didn't know where she came from, but he was intent on finding out more about the young woman with blue eyes.

~:~

After the celebrations were over, Atem made his way to his room. The whole way, he thought about the best way to go about this. He would most likely set the girl free. He didn't know where Seto had picked her up, but she had a family. He could not keep her from them any longer.

Once he got to his room, Atem pushed open his doors and looked around. It was dark except for the light of the moon through the window. He quickly lit a candle and scanned the room again. Sitting in the corner of the room, was the young woman.

"Were you trying to hide from me?" he asked her. She glared at him before turning her head away and refusing to answer.

"I will not submit to you, if _that _is what you were expecting," she says coldly. "Your priest has _some_ nerve. Snatching me from my home in the middle of the night," she said and turned her glare back to him.

"I will let you go. It would be wrong to keep you from your family any longer," Atem says and approaches her. She tenses up and watches him warily as he pulls out a small dagger. He slices the ropes that held her wrists and ankles, setting her free. She rubs her wrists to soothe them before looking up at Atem suspiciously.

"I-I don't have any."

"What?" Atem asks confused.

"I don't have any family. I live alone," she says and gets onto her feet. She stares him in the face with a hard look. "Don't even think about trying to keep me here. I can take care of myself just _fine."_

"I'm sure you can," he says with a disbelieving smirk. She ignores his comment before looking towards the door. "You may want to be careful. If a guard catches you, they may just think you were trying to escape."

"But, you let me go," she says.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned, you were not here when I arrived," Atem says with a devious look.

"What do you want from me?" she asks suspiciously.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Kagome," she answers.

"Well, Kagome, you are my guest. You may rest in a guest chamber tonight and for as many nights as you wish. My palace is now your home," Atem says with a half smile. Kagome scoffed once before leaving the room. She slammed the doors loudly behind herself and left Atem to his thoughts. He hoped that she would take him up on his offer, but he doubted it. She seemed quiet adamant. It was a shame. She was quite beautiful.

~:~

The next morning, Atem sat at the table eating his breakfast quietly as Mana chatted away about one thing or the other. He only half listened to her, his mind somewhere else. He had truly hoped that Kagome would have stayed, but when he had arrived to breakfast he had not seen her. His hopes were instantly deflated and his mood ruined.

"Are you listening to me, Pharaoh?" Mana asked after some time.

"Of course, Mana," he says and blinks away his daydream. Mana gives him a disbelieving look before going back to her food. Atem looks down at his barely touched plate with an expressionless face.

Just then, the doors opened and in walked Isis and another female servant. "Forgive me, Pharaoh, for my lateness. I seemed to let time slip away from me this morning," Isis apologized. Atem nodded at her once to excuse her. Isis stepped up to her seat, moving out of the way. Atem felt the air leave his lungs as he spotted Kagome standing in the doorway. She caught his stare and quickly averted her eyes. Moving with haste, she took her seat next to Isis. Atem's eyes followed her every move, stunned. She was dressed in a loose, spaghetti strap, white dress that went down to knees, sandals, and a gold colored head band that kept her hair down.

"I can see why you were late, Isis," Mahad said with a small smile. Isis nodded, proud of her work. Kagome started to eat her food quietly, feeling out of place. She wasn't going to stay. She had every intention to leave, but something stopped her last night. She snuck into a room and got some sleep. She was planning to leave unnoticed this morning, but Isis had spotted her and insisted that she stay for breakfast. Getting a feeling that she was being watched, Kagome looked up. She caught Atem's gaze from across the table before blushing slightly. Once again, she averted her eyes and went back to her food.

Mahad tapped Isis's foot from under the table lightly. She looked up at him questioningly. He gave the Pharaoh a side glance before looking at Kagome and shrugging his shoulders. Isis quickly received and translated his message.

_What happened between Pharaoh and Kagome?_

_Nothing._

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. This didn't look like "nothing". If Mahad knew the young Pharaoh as well as he thought he did, _this _was definitely not '_nothing'…_

_~:~_

After breakfast, Kagome opted for a walk around the palace. She had just eaten a large meal. This was no time to be trying to escape. What if she hurt herself? That, of course, was what she told herself. That was the only reason she was still here. Kagome picked a lavender colored flower before playing with the petals.

But, she wasn't going to stay. Even though she had no one who truly needed her waiting, she could not stay. She did not belong here. This was the Pharaoh's palace. She was lucky to be alive. Who knows what would have happened were the Pharaoh not as understanding as he was?

"I'm surprised," a voice spoke. Kagome gasped before turning around quickly. She came face to face with Atem. He had his crossed and was watching her. "I didn't think you would have stayed."

Clearing her throat, Kagome replied. "Me neither. But, don't worry. I'll be out of your way soon enough."

"I never said I wanted you to go," he says and moves closer to her. Kagome ignores him before focusing on her flower. He keeps quiet and only watches her in her face with his classic smirk.

"Whatever you say, _Pharaoh," _Kagome say with a roll of her eyes.

"You looked beautiful at breakfast," he says. Kagome's eyes widen and she looks at him with a surprised look and a light pink blush over her cheeks. He watches her back with an amused look.

"T-thank you, but I j-just remembered. I have something to do," Kagome says with a nervous smile before quickly running off, dropping the flower in the process. Atem picks up the fallen beauty before watching where Kagome had disappeared to. Atem continued to stare off into to space, making a mental note of just how easy it was to make the young girl blush.

~:~

"What do you make of that, Mahad?" Isis asks with a pensive face. She was standing on a balcony with Mahad. Both had just seen what had taken place between the Pharaoh and the young woman, Kagome. They couldn't hear them that well, but they had a pretty good guess at what they had said.

"It seems as though our Pharaoh has taken an interest in the young woman," Mahad answers.

"But, she is just a peasant," Isis says.

"That is true. Then again, it could just be a small infatuation. She is a pretty girl."

"Are you suggesting that Pharaoh is in_ lust_ with the girl?" Isis asked teasingly.

Mahad cleared his throat before saying, "If you'll excuse me Isis, I must meet with Mana for her lessons." Mahad left Isis alone, refusing to answer her question.

"Lessons, _sure_," Isis mutters before rolling her eyes. She looks down at the Pharaoh again, offering up a silent pray to the gods. Hopefully, everything would turn out for the better and the pharaoh would be happy.

~:~

Moi-Moi: There you go! The first chapter! Ah, young infatuations/crushes…. Aren't they sweet?

Edited: 6/12/12


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein._

Okay, now that that's out of the way… You guys need to talk to me here! I love that you're adding the story to your "Favorite Story" and "Story Alert" lists, but PLEASE review as well! It only takes like a minute or two! And, you can add the story by clicking the little box under the review box. Kill two birds with one stone! (That metaphor is very violent and horrible when you picture it XP). The only circumstances where you don't have to review are when you're fighting for your life (i.e. choking on a chicken bone) or unconscious. If you're not doing one of these things, please, PLEASE review! Thanks! Let's get on with it!

~:~

Kagome stopped her running before leaning against a wall and panting heavily. What the Pharaoh had said had gotten her so nervous and flustered that she didn't know how to react. So, she ran. Slowly, Kagome sank down to the floor.

It wasn't that the Pharaoh frightened her. She just wasn't used to men paying her any form of attention. Sure, she knew that she wasn't the ugliest thing to ever be born on this side of the Nile, but she wasn't exactly Hathor* reincarnated.

"You there!" Kagome looked up then to see Priest Seto approaching her. She stood up and waited for him to get close. "What are you doing lurking about the corridors _peasant_?" Seto spat. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before looking away from him. What was his problem?

"_That _is none of your concern, _priest. _Either way, you won't have to worry about me. I'm leaving the palace today. You had some nerve snatching me from my home like that," Kagome snapped, now glaring at him.

Seto didn't flinch and fired back. "You are lucky I didn't have you taken to the dungeon. I know all about _you. _You're nothing but a thief. You do not _belong _in the palace or in the kingdom period!"

Kagome glared up at Seto, speechless. Her hand itched to make contact with his face, but she restrained herself. She doubted the Pharaoh would be merciful if he found out she had struck his high priest. Seto smirked when she didn't respond. He knew he had won this round.

"If you feel I really don't belong here priest, then escort me out. Or do you have to get Pharaoh's permission before you do anything?" Kagome teased. Seto's triumphant look fell and was instantly replaced with a scowl. Feeling proud, Kagome smirked before walking off. Seto glared at her back while clutching his Millennium rod. That girl had some nerve. Frustrated, Seto stormed off down the hall.

~:~

"Up and now down! To the side and back around!" Mana sang as she moved the fish around with her newly learned levitation spell. She was practicing by the Nile and the sun was high in the sky. Mana kept this up for some time until she heard the sound of rustling grass behind her. She turned sharply, letting her concentration break and the fish fall back into the river. "Who's there?"

"It's only me," Kagome says and steps out. Mana lets out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding in. She turned her attention back to the Nile in search of a new fish. "I saw what you did. That was amazing."

"I'm not that great. Mahad is the master. I'm just his apprentice," Mana says modestly.

"Either way, you're pretty good. Um, can I have a try?" Kagome asks. She didn't really expect to be able to do what Mana had done; she only wanted to get a closer look.

Mana raises an eyebrow at her. Only those with some sort of magic could perform sorcery. Deciding to humor her anyways, Mana smiled and gave her the wand. Kagome took the wand in her hand before looking it over. Seeing nothing special, Kagome gave the wand a wave. Just like that, the Nile began to part before splashing back together with a loud splash. Mana's eyes widened as she stared at Kagome in shock. Kagome's jaw dropped as she handed Mana her wand back. Oh boy.

"You… you can do magic?" Mana asks and takes it.

"I didn't know I could. Is that bad?" Kagome asks.

"No! Not at all! Hey! Maybe we can get Master Mahad to teach you!" Mana exclaimed happily. If Mahad would teach Kagome, then Mana wouldn't have to go through her lessons alone and she and Kagome could become good friends. It would be nice to have another girl around her own age.

"I don't know…" Kagome says, sounding unsure.

"Come on Kagome! You have to!" Mana says and takes her hand. Mana drags her away from the river bank and towards the palace then. Kagome tried to keep up with her pace, but was having some difficulties. How was Mana so fast? Did she spend a lot of time running?

"Mana! Please slow down!" Kagome cried out.

~:~

"I don't understand, Mana. Repeat yourself, but slower this time," Mahad says and shakes his head slowly. Mana exhales loudly before going back into her tale. As she spoke, understanding sunk in for the priest. With wide eyes, he looked to Kagome in shock. He watched her hard, looking for something. Kagome gave him a weird look while waiting for him to find what he was looking for. "This is unexpected, but you are right Mana. I can sense a sort of magic within her. If you wish Kagome, you may train here in the palace under me alongside Mana. With the proper instruction, you may become a wonderful priestess. You may even serve in the Pharaoh's court."

Mana jumped around happily, ecstatic that she would have someone to share her lessons with. It got boring being Mahad's only student. Kagome blinked unsure. Everything was moving fast, maybe too fast. She had powers? How could she not know this?

"Do not worry, Kagome. Should you choose to stay and train, you would be well cared for and protected. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to Mana with how much she slacks off," Mahad says. Mana pouts and folds her arms from behind him. Kagome looks to Mana before smiling. The decision shouldn't be hard. If she left, she would be stealing and running from guards anyway. Here, she'd get every and anything she could ever want.

"I guess I can stay for a few lessons. Just to find out more about it," Kagome says. Mana goes back to her cheering and Mahad smiles pleasantly.

"That's good. This is fortunate timing for you Kagome. I happen to have an extra wand stored away. I had a feeling Mana would break hers so I was prepared," Mahad says. This was great. Now, Kagome had a reason to stay in the palace. If the gods favored them, he and Isis wouldn't have to work to hard o get Kagome and the Pharaoh together.

"Hey! I'm not that irresponsible Mahad!" Mana objects. Kagome lets out a small laugh at Mana's behavior. Mahad waves her off and begins to search for the extra wand he had stored away. Kagome smiled at the sight. She would have to get used to this. This was what her life would be like for a while.

~:~

"Watch this_," _Mana says before filling her sac with the water she had collected. Kagome watches her curiously as she ties the sac tightly and taking her wand. "I learned how to make things levitate and I'm going to show you." Mana then proceeded to make the sac float in mid-air as she stared at it in concentration.

"That's great, Mana," Kagome says.

"I'm not done yet. Wait for it," Mana says and swings her wand back before quickly swinging it forward. The sac of water is then sent flying a good distance away from the balcony they stood on. Mana and Kagome watch it disappear before looking at each other. "Now, it's your turn. But, I doubt you'll beat my record. I got it all the way into a merchant's cart once."

Kagome got that feeling like this was a bad idea, but banished the thought. She really wanted to learn more about this power she had. She quickly filled her own sac before picking up her wand. Shaking out herself, Kagome pointed her wand at the sac. Mana watched and waited, but nothing happened. Kagome felt a sweat drop form before she started tapping the wand.

"Try focusing on the sac. Picture it floating in your mind," Mana helps. Kagome does what she says, but fails. Her brow nits in frustration before she sighs. "Your powers. You have to draw them out. Maybe the wand needs some breaking in?" Mana takes Kagome's wand before pointing at the sac. It takes some time, but the sac does begin to float in the air. Mana sets it back down and gives the wand back to Kagome. "Try again."

Kagome breathed deeply before searching for something inside herself. She tried to mimic what she had done earlier and after a few seconds, the sac started to shift. Mana watched happily as the sac slowly lifted off the ground. Biting her lip, Kagome lifted the sac higher. She moved the sac around, trying to get a good hold on it.

"Swing back, and let her go," Mana encouraged. Kagome tried to move the wand back, but momentarily lost her focus. Light a burnt out bulb, the sac wiggled in the air as the magic surrounding it flickered out. At once, Mana and Kagome headed to the edge to look over at the falling sac. They heard the splash before some manly groaning was heard. They looked at each other before ducking down quickly.

"_Mana!" _a man's voice cried out. Mana covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and Kagome smiled as well.

"Maybe we should try something else," Mana suggests.

"Maybe you're right," Kagome agrees. The two head off the balcony and away from the scene of the crime quickly, laughing the whole way. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much.

~:~

That evening, as everyone sat at dinner eating peacefully, Mahad spoke up. He cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. He looked straight to the Pharaoh as everyone slowly stopped what they were doing. "My Pharaoh, if I may, I would like to make an announcement," Mahad says. Atem gestures for him to continue and Mahad nods once. "I would like to announce that Kagome has agreed to stay here in the palace as my student and learn the arts of magic."

Some clapping and applause are made by most of the guests at the table. Seto remains quiet and watches quietly along with Aknadin. Atem takes a drink from his glass, hiding his smirk. Isis looks and Mahad with a mischievous look. Mahad gives her a smirk before taking a sip from his drink. No one noticed the secret messages being passed. Kagome smiled nervously, not used to the attention. With all the congratulations and encouraging smiles she was getting, maybe this decision wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

Mana taps Kagome under the table before arranging her food. Kagome looks at her before looking down at her plate. '_I want to show you something after dinner.' _Kagome looks to her and nods before going back to her own plate. Like a child, her curiosity burned at the back of her mind for the rest of the meal.

The rest of dinner went off peacefully with some chatting here and there. With the knowledge that Kagome would be adding to the large palace 'family', everyone had something to say. After dinner, Mana took Kagome's hand and led her away before anyone could approach them.

"Mana, where are we going?" Kagome asks.

"You're going to love this. I promise," Mana says. She takes Kagome through a few corridors and up a few staircases before stopping at a door. Mana uses her wand to unlock the door before pushing it open. As soon as she did, a breeze swept through and blew their hair wildly. They stepped outside to see the moon shining brightly with the stars.

"We're on the roof. Does anyone else come up here?" Kagome asks.

"I doubt it. That door's always locked," Mana says and looks up at the moon. "I like to come up here when I feel like being alone. It's nice and quiet and night."

"It really is. Thanks for sharing this with me," Kagome says.

"Anytime. If you're going to be staying here, I think we should be good friends. It'll be nice to have someone to have fun with when Pharaoh is too busy," Mana says sadly. Not saying anything, Kagome put an arm around Mana's shoulder in a half-hug and smiles at her. "Besides, if we do spend time together, I'll be able to teach you how to do your magic better!" Mana says happily. Kagome sweat drops with a sigh before hanging her head. She wasn't going to forget that one slip-up, would she?

~:~

As Kagome walked back down the stairs and through the last corridor, she rubbed her cold arms. Why didn't she come back inside when Mana had gone in? She sighed as she remembered just how beautiful the moon had looked. It was worth it…

Kagome turned the corner before stopping at the sight of someone else. It was then that she realized that she had run into the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh," she says and tries to inch her way around him. But, he wasn't having that.

"Are you following me?" he asks her with narrowed eyes. Kagome stops and gives him a strange look. He raises an eyebrow at her and Kagome looks around as if the answer would fly out at her.

"What would give you that idea?" she asks.

"I think it's rather strange that you just _happen _to be coming around the same corner that I am at the same time. Are you sure you were not just waiting for me here?" he asks her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed his teasing look. She closed her mouth and looked away from him then. Of course he would only be teasing her.

"You're so funny. I'm _dying _of laughter inside," she answers dryly.

Atem chuckles lightly before speaking, "I'm glad I caught you. You left dinner in such a rush I didn't get to personally congratulate you."

"Oh… thank you, Pharaoh. I hope I do well," she says, all annoyance gone.

"If you want, I can teach you what I know," he offers her. Kagome raises an eyebrow at him before shaking her head. He waits for her answer, completely serious. Once she notices this, she shakes her head in the negative.

"Thanks for the offer Pharaoh, but Mana is already helping me. Maybe another time," Kagome says with a small, charming smile. "Good night, my Pharaoh," she says slyly with a wink before leaving him alone. Atem turns to watch her leave, momentarily star struck. Kagome tried to hold in her laughter. She didn't know where _that _had come from, but it was worth it to see the Pharaoh's stunned face. He was usually so composed that to see him speechless was priceless. _'He's not the only one who can leave someone breathless. Two can play that game.'_

Atem continues on to his room with a smirk. He probably deserved that. The young Pharaoh continued to smirk all the way back to his room. He got ready for bed on autopilot as thoughts of Kagome's behavior ran rampant in his mind. _'A challenge? If that is what she wants, I'll happily contend. I wonder who shall give in first?'_

_~:~_

*Hathor- the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty.

So guys, what do you think? Don't expect a long story out of this. The most I'll do is 10-13 chapters. And even 13 is a bit of a stretch. But, one thing's for sure… I WILL finish this! I'm tired of reading good Yu-Gi-Oh!/Inuyasha crossovers with Yami Yugi/Atem/Kagome pairings and they're never finished! It's is an outrage! So, for all the Yami Yugi/Atem/Kagome lovers, I WILL finish this! *Eternal Fire of Rage burns brightly in the background*

Review please! ^.^

Edited: 6/13/12


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein._

Hey guys! How am I doing so far? I hope no one has any complaints. If you feel someone is incorrectly portrayed or you just so happen to be an Egyptian specialist and notice an incorrect statement, then say something! I'd be happy to change it. Unless you say something like, "The sun was actually ten degrees hotter 5,000 years ago". -_-'

Yeah, right…

~:~

The next morning, as the sun was high in the sky, Mana ran at full speed towards the courtyard. She panted heavily and held onto her hat, trying to keep it in place. Once she got outside, she saw Kagome and Mahad giving her expectant looks. She smiled at them before going to stand next to Kagome. Stopping, Mana bent over and caught her breath. "I'm… here," she pants.

"You're _late," _Mahad corrects. Kagome pats her back with a small smile. Mahad clears his throat before looking at his students. "Due to Kagome joining us, it seems that we have to start from the beginning."

Kagome feels slightly guilty at this. She was keeping Mana from progressing? "We don't have to do that. I'll keep up. I promise," Kagome says.

"It's alright. Going back to the beginning isn't so bad. It'll give me a chance to perfect things and get better. And with the two of us, I doubt it'll take long for you to catch up," Mana supports Kagome with her cheerful smile. Still feeling unsure, Kagome hesitantly nodded her head.

"Then let's begin. Let's try some magic blasts. Now, I've set up some targets around the courtyard. Kagome, let's see you hit them," Mahad says. Kagome blinks and watches him before looking at a target.

"Great. Exactly _how _do I do that?" Kagome asks.

"Try to summon your powers again," Mana says.

"Use your wand as an extension of yourself. Tunnel the magic through it and at the target," Mahad supplies.

"Right. Got it," Kagome said, determined. She pointed the wand at a tree with a white 'X' painted on it. She waited for some time, gritting her teeth to force anything to come out.

"No, no. You have to search for the source of your Heka. Unfortunately, I can't help you there. It varies from person to person. It could be from your mind or-," Mahad says.

"Or your stomach, like me!" Mana cuts him off.

"I was going to say heart, but yes Mana. That's right," Mahad says dryly. Kagome bites her lip then. She tried her stomach first. After some time, the only thing that came out of her was a small burp.

"Excuse me," Kagome says sheepishly. Mahad smiles and Mana laughs. He gestures for her to try again. Kagome tries her mind next. Sensing nothing, Kagome sighs. Was she brain dead or something? Maybe she should have taken up the Pharaoh's offer? He must have known something about magic. Idly, Kagome wondered what the Pharaoh's source was.

"Whoa!" Mahad exclaims and barely dodges a blast from Kagome's wand. He looks at her surprised. Kagome looks just as stunned at herself. Mana seemed to be the only one not taken aback.

"You did it! What was your source?" Mana questions.

"I…don't know. I don't even know how I did that. It just…came out?" Kagome says.

"Why don't you try it again?" Mahad encourages and takes a few steps back for safety. Kagome tries her mind again, but comes up fruitless. What else had she done? She _had _thought of the Pharaoh… Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, Kagome pictures the Pharaoh in her mind. Another blast is released, but it is much more controlled than the first. "Excellent Kagome! I assume you found your source?"

Kagome looks at Mahad before smiling nervously. "Yep!" She exclaims. Mahad raises an eyebrow at her in suspicion before letting it go.

"Well, let's move on to something else, shall we?" Mahad suggests.

"Can we try levitation next, Mahad?" Mana asks. Mahad shrugs. If Kagome could grasp her source and firing magic blasts so quickly, then maybe they could speed things along.

"Alright. Kagome, when using magic, it's all about illusion. Take levitation for example. When you make something levitate, you are not raising the object. You are encasing the object with Heka and raising the Heka itself. Does that make sense?" Mahad explains.

"So, making something invisible is the same thing only making the Heka transparent?" Kagome asks. Mahad nods once with an affirmative grunt. Kagome looks at a fallen branch of the tree she had recently obliterated. Raising her wand and focusing of encasing the branch, Kagome tried to manipulate the Heka around the branch. She decided to picture the Pharaoh the first time she had seen him; sitting on his throne at his celebration. The branch wobbled a bit before slowly lifting off the ground. Deciding to take it up a notch, she tried something else. Before long, she successfully had the branch moving around the courtyard and high in the sky.

"You got it!" Mana cheers. Kagome turns around and continues to move the branch higher. She seemed to have gained a large smile at her accomplishment. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed someone watching her. Focusing on them, Kagome saw the Pharaoh smirking down at her from a balcony. Feeling her heart pause before starting again, Kagome watched as she incinerated the branch before it fell to the ground. The three magicians watched it burn to a crisp quietly. Kagome looked up again to notice the Pharaoh leaving with a large grin. She pouted before folding her arms. _'It's all his fault. He missed me up.'_

~:~

Atem headed back inside in an incredibly good mood. Once he had found out from Mana that Kagome would start her lessons today, he had to see just how good she was. Making sure to be punctual, he had waited for them to start. Mana had arrived late as usual, so that had given him time to get a drink and return.

He had watched her try to find her source of magic only to come up unsuccessful. He had been surprised when the magic blast had fired out of her wand and collided with the tree. She had claimed not to know what she had done, but when she tried it again Atem couldn't help but notice her face seemed quite flushed. What had been her source? It had definitely left him curious.

He kept quiet and continued to watch as she moved the tree branch around. She looked absolutely delighted by her accomplishment. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her and smirked to himself. She chose then to turn and catch him watching her. The branch had caught fire before falling to the ground. Had he broken her concentration? Either way, the sight was hilarious. He left then, not sure if he would be able to keep his laughter to himself. He would have to remember to tease her about her little mishap later.

~:~

Kagome sat under the shade of a tree while reading one of the textbooks Mahad had given her. She was trying to catch up to Mana and even surpass her if she could. It would take time, but she was determined. Mahad had even said how surprised he was at her talent. But, talent alone would not be enough.

Turning the page, Kagome was startled by the sound of another. "I had a feeling I would find you here," Atem says and walks to Kagome. Kagome focuses harder on her book, not wanting to look the pharaoh in the face. She'd never live it down if he found out _he _was her source. "Kagome?" Atem asks and stands in front of her. Kagome pulled her book over her face before tensing up. Rolling his eyes, Atem crouched down in front of her before pulling the book down.

"_Oh_, Pharaoh. I didn't see you there," Kagome says with a nervous laugh. He gives her a blank look before shaking his head. Kagome sighs and closes her book. Might as well get this over with. "Have you only come to tease me?"

"No. I only wish to congratulate you. You seem to grasp the concept rather quickly," Atem says. Kagome gives him a surprised look. She was sure that he would tease her. "What has me curious is your source."

Kagome swallows hard. Of course he would ask about _that._

"Mana's is her stomach, while Mahad's is his mind," Atem continues.

"…Why don't you tell me yours first?" Kagome says to distract him. Atem raises an eyebrow at her attempt before shrugging it off.

"My heart," he says. Kagome gives her a stunned look. Kagome was sure he would be adamant in hearing her tell him her source first. She watches him as he takes a seat next to her before looking at the Nile flowing in front of them.

"I... can't tell you," Kagome answers. "It's not because I don't want to. I honestly don't know what it is. I was trying to find it when I let my mind wander. Next thing I now, I'm firing magic blasts."

"What were you thinking about?" he questions gently. "Maybe we can figure it out from that." Kagome bites her lip. A light pink blush dusts over her cheeks and she keeps quiet. Atem notices this before trying to get a closer look into her face. "Kagome?" When she keeps quiet, he continues, "I could just order you to tell me. You _do_ realize that?"

"It's just someone… a boy. Well, he's not really a boy I suppose. He's a man," Kagome says and keeps her eyes on the ground. Atem feels his good mood start to slip away.

"I see. Do you care for him deeply?" Atem asked. He felt something nasty boiling away under his skin. He didn't know why he wanted to know how close Kagome was to this other man. Sure, he had felt something of an attraction towards Kagome, but was it really anything to feel… jealous about?

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell," Kagome said and pulled her knees to her chest. It was uncomfortable to talk to the Pharaoh about himself. Giving him a side glance, she noticed how distant he was acting. She pouted and rested her chin on her knees.

Atem kept quiet for a while longer. Whoever this man was, Atem felt anger and jealousy towards him. Was he someone in the palace? Or was he someone Kagome had known before she was brought here? '_It does not matter. She may not have chosen to stay for me, but she is here nonetheless. I am sure I can make her forget about her lover.' _

He turned back to Kagome then. Embracing his resolve, he stared at her in determination. Feeling him looking at her, Kagome looked questioningly at Atem. Atem smirked at her before grinning. Kagome felt heat rush to her face before gathering in her cheeks. What was he smiling at?

"It's your heart," he says. Kagome furrows her eyebrows in thought. What had they been talking about? Recognition sets in as Kagome tilts her head to the side in thought. Her heart? "You can reach your powers due to the love and care you feel for the people who are important enough in your life," he goes on to explain.

Kagome bites her fingernail in thought. She cups her hands together before concentrating. A small ball of light forms in her hands before it flickers out. This was something to think about. Was the Pharaoh really that important to her? Sure, he was attractive and he did seem to think the same for her. But, to _love_ the Pharaoh? Would he even love her back?

Probably not. He was the Pharaoh. He could have any woman he chose. Also, he could only marry a woman of noble class. It wasn't as if she could gain riches over night. Taking a deep breath, Kagome smiled. It didn't matter. It seemed that she was already starting to care for the Pharaoh. She would be spending quite a lot of time around him. She was bound to fall even more for him. If he didn't feel the same, she could always leave once her training was over. _Or,_ she could try to work her way into his heart. It was sneaky and manipulative, but she could try. If he truly didn't want her, she would back off.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. That's nice to know. I think I should be getting back. You should as well. I'm sure you have some important matter to attend to," Kagome says and stands. She offers her hand to help him up with a smile. He takes it and smiles back.

"You're right. I've skipped out on my duties for long enough," he answers. Not releasing his hand, Kagome begins to walk back to the palace. Atem grips her hand in his while falling into step next to her. The two walked back together with small, sly smiles on their faces and plans in mind.

~:~

This chapter was slightly shorter than usual. But, as you can see, this is where the rising action truly begins. I wonder just how Kagome and Atem plan to get the other's attention? With imaginary male suitors and the idea that thousands of women would bed the Pharaoh, they'd better try hard and get to work. ;P

Review please!

Edited: 6/14/12


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, or any titles therein._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! This is going by quickly. Hmmm. Maybe I should slow down with the updates? What do you guys think? *holds up hand puppet of random fan*

Fan: I think you should! Go slow! Don't update for months at a time!

Moi-Moi: That's an excellent idea Random Fan! ^.^

Actual Fans (all two of them): -_-'

~:~

Mahad waited patiently on the balcony, overlooking all of Egypt that he could see. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and a pleasant breeze was blowing. Mahad had seen neither of his students today and could only hope that they were faithfully studying. He was sure that Kagome would be trying, but Mana was another case. Hopefully, Mana wouldn't convince Kagome to take a day off from her studies.

"Mahad, you called for me?" Isis asks and approaches Mahad. She watches his back and waits for him to speak before standing next to him.

"Isis, I must request a favor of you. Please look into Kagome's future for me. You do not have to look too far, only the next few months," Mahad says to Isis while looking her in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Kagome?" Isis asks, worried. She makes a move as if she were about to go search for the girl, but Mahad grabbed her wrist to hold her back.

"No, she is perfectly fine. I only asked you to look into her future because you cannot look into the Pharaoh's future," Mahad says and releases his hold on Isis. Isis nods her head in understanding.

"It sounds like you are trying to meddle, Mahad," Isis teases before positioning her hands around her Millennium necklace. She closes her eyes as the necklace glows brightly. Isis looks only a few months into Kagome's future. She watches the vision bit by bit before opening her eyes and lowering her head in thought.

"What did you see?" Mahad asks, only slightly impatient.

"It is a troublesome future Mahad. Poor Kagome," Isis says silently. Mahad sighs before closing his eyes in prayer. He did not know what Isis had seen, but he prayed that he could be able to change it for the better.

~:~

"Aknadin, may I have a word with you?" Seto asks and approaches Aknadin with his Millennium Rod clutched tightly in his fist. Aknadin turns to Seto before nodding once. He waited patiently for Seto to speak up. Seto stopped in front of him, his face fixed in a scowl.

"What troubles you, Seto?" Aknadin questions.

"Priest Mahad seems to be slipping in his duties. Don't you think so? I have noticed an increase in the crime rate and break-ins here at the palace. I have spoken to him about it. He claims that evil in on the rise and that he cannot sense every new criminal that appears," Seto says.

"What do you propose, Seto?" Aknadin asks.

"I propose that we take Egypt's safety into our own hands. I only require the Pharaoh's permission to search the city for evil spirits lurking about. We could purge the city of its evil and restore Egypt to its former glory," Seto proclaims with a malevolent grin.

"Why do you come to me with this plan, Seto?" Aknadin asks, curious.

"You are the only one I can trust, Aknadin. The other priests would not understand. They would only misinterpret and influence the Pharaoh before I can plead my case," Seto speaks with a forlorn look. He looks away from Aknadin with melancholy. Aknadin rests his hand on Seto's shoulder, causing Seto to look at him. Aknadin nods once before leading back inside the palace and towards the Pharaoh.

~:~

'_I can do this. I know it.' _

Kagome breathed deeply before focusing again. She was trying to perform a very complicated spell that required great concentration and power. Pointing her wand, Kagome fired her spell at the frog that sat on a nearby rock. It lit up before changing form and transforming into a dark brown hawk. Smiling widely, Kagome clapped her hands once. Before the hawk could fly away, she turned it back to a frog.

"I'm getting good," Kagome says to herself with pride. She cleaned some imaginary dirt off of her wand before admiring its shine.

"You sound rather cocky if you asked me." Kagome froze up before feeling irritation set in. Sheshe turned on her heel to glare at Priest Seto. He had his arms crossing crossed and was staring at her with an amused and teasing look.

"Well, I didn't _ask _you, Seto," Kagome snaps before looking away. Seto scoffs once at her. He had to admit, Kagome had seemed to be progressing well. He had been keeping a watch on her, just in case she had let her old thieving ways resurface. She seemed to be well-trusted here at the palace, but he didn't want to let his guard down too quickly.

"I have to admit, you are quite unpredictable. I assumed you would have tried to make off with as much riches as you could carry and left the palace by now," Seto says. He moves closer and Kagome moves away in response.

"You assumed wrong. I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that, Seto. Sorry to ruin your fantasy. I know how much you dislike my presence," Kagome says while folding her arms. She smirks at Seto before turning up her nose at him.

"It's such a shame. You are quite the beauty. You would have many suitors if it weren't for that horrid attitude of yours. What man would want such a child as a wife?" Seto taunts. Kagome clenches her fists at her sides before letting out a low growl. She glares up at Seto's smug face in pure rage. "I suppose you are useful for something. You are fun to rouse."

"You…_you pig!"_ Kagome exclaimed and gripped her wand. She shoved the end in Seto's face quickly, catching him off guard. Seto stared down at the petite girl, daring her to do what they both knew she wanted to do. "I could do it, you know. But, you're not worth my time or effort."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kagome," Seto says. Kagome growls again before stomping away from the priest. Why did he always have to choose the wrong time to approach her? What's worse, he always had some smart remark for her. The nerve of him! Kagome walked back inside the palace and continued down the path back to her room. Kagome could hear some laughter from around the corner, but didn't stop. She continued to stomp angrily while muttering unintelligible things.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Mana asks when she notices Kagome stalking towards her and Atem. They both stop to see the raven haired girl approach them with irritation, anger, and upset clear on her face. "What happened to you?"

"_Seto _happened. One of these days, I'll throw him in the Nile myself! He better watch ithimself," Kagome threatens before leaving the two confused and silent.

"Um, _okay?" _Mana asks and looks at Atem. He shrugs at her, not able to explain. Moments later, Priest Seto came rounding the corner with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Seto, what did you say to Kagome? She seemed quite upset," Atem questions his priest.

"I only told her that she was a beautiful young lady, my king. She must have taken it the wrong way," Seto says before leaving. Even more confused than before, Mana scratches her head hopelessly. Atem narrows his eyes at Seto's back. Since when has Seto taken an interest in Kagome? This deserved some investigating.

~:~

Aknadin folded his arms and knitted his eyebrows in thought. He stood at one of the many balconies of the palace that overlooked the courtyard. He had been originally standing alone to think on the many different things in his life; his duties, his life, and his son.

After some time, the young woman, Kagome, had come out onto the courtyard alone. He had spared only a short glance before looking away, disinterested. It was when she started to perform her magic did he look back.

Kagome moved around the courtyard with her levitating book, trying out different spells. He watched as she would fail, only to get back up and try again. The girl was persistent. He would give her that much.

Aknadin knew quite a bit about magic and sorcery. It was when Kagome started much more advanced magic did her focus on her. She did the spells as if they were child's play.

She moved gracefully and blithely around with her magic. Although she had only just started, she was very powerful. Aknadin could tell that she had great potential to be an extremely powerful priestess. She would be perfect for his son, Seto. Aknadin had always wanted the best for his son. What better than to be Pharaoh and with a powerful woman like Kagome at his side? With a conniving smirk, Aknadin slipped back inside the palace.

~:~

Atem paced in his room slowly, deep in thought. The way Seto had acted today had him perplexed. Seto could not be interested in Kagome. He had never shown any interest before. Kagome had never shown any interest in Seto either. Seto could not be the man Kagome cares for. Even if he was, would Kagome really choose Seto over him?

Atem sat on his bed, placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his head on his clasped hands in thought. Seto was a High Priest. He could provide well for Kagome, albeit not a well as a Pharaoh could. But there was one thing Seto could give Kagome that he could not. A Pharaoh could not marry a woman not of high class.

There was that separation of the classes again. Atem truly did not understand it. They all had the same flesh and blood. If one's status decided his fate, he'd rather not have the throne. But, he was Pharaoh. He was the morning and evening star; the embodiment of the gods on Earth. If he wished for the separation of classes to done away with, surely it could be done?

Without the separation, Seto would not have the advantage. Even if he were not Kagome's lover, Atem did not wish to take chances. It's better to eliminate the competition early. That way, he wouldn't have to fight anyone for his prize later on.

~:~

Moi-Moi: There you go! How do you like it? I always ask that question. This is getting complex. Hm. I'd hate to be Kagome right now.

Mana: Me too. I feel kinda bad for her. I wonder if there's a spell that could help?

Moi-Moi: Hey! Get outta here! You have to be in the scene for the next chapter!

Mana: Geesh, I'm going!

Moi-Moi: Review please! ^.^ (Or else my Panda army will come after you and all the bread and bamboo in your fridge!)

Edited: 6/16/12


	5. Chapter 5

Moi-Moi: I just had some homemade soup! … I thought I'd share that…

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended and no profits were made from this fan fiction._

_~:~_

Kagome stood with Mana early in the morning the next day. They watched as Priest Seto and Priest Aknadin left the palace grounds with many guards and headed towards town. As he passed her by, Seto shot Kagome a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes, before taking Mana's hand and pulling her away. Seto crossed his arms, pleased by her irritation.

"Is there something going on with you and Priest Seto?" Mana asked once Kagome had released her wrist. Kagome turned disbelieving eyes to Mana before scoffing dismissively.

"Have you gone crazy Mana? You must have been running around in the desert for too long. The day there's anything between me and Seto is the day you are prepared for class," Kagome says with a teasing tone. Mana scowls at her before walking faster and leaving Kagome behind. Kagome calls out to her before laughing and jogging after her.

"I was only asking because you two have been spending a lot of time together. That's all," Mana says once Kagome catches up.

"We have? I hadn't noticed," Kagome says and puts a finger to her chin in thought. "He only comes around me to bother me. He can be a real pest when he puts his mind to it."

"Alright, Kagome. If you say so," Mana says nonchalantly.

That's when it hit Kagome. If _Mana _thought there was something between her and Seto… "Mana, where did you get an idea like that?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere. It's like I said, I noticed all the time you were together," Mana says and tilts her head to the side in confusion. Kagome bit her lip then. If Mana could see how much time they had spent together, could someone else see it too? Did the _Pharaoh_ notice?

"We should get to our lessons," Kagome says out of the blue. Mana nods, all thoughts of Kagome and Seto out of her mind.

"I'll race you there!" Mana exclaims and dashes off without a second thought. Kagome blinks twice before running after Mana. Was she getting faster?

~:~

Atem sat on his throne as the six priests carried out their duties. Seto had rounded up quite a bunch of criminals from his search. The High Priests had their work cut out for them. Leaning a bit to his right, Atem began to whisper to his vizier, Shimon. "_Shimon, as Pharaoh, my authority knows no limits, nor bounds. Does it not?_" Atem questions.

"_Yes, my Pharaoh. Why do you ask?" _Shimon answers while shielding his mouth with a hand.

"_I find our current way of life displeasing. I wish to change it," _Atem says.

"_I fear I do not understand, my King."_

"_The separation between the classes bemuses me. I do not see the point of it. Are we not all of the same flesh and blood?"_

"_My King!" _Shimon exclaimed in a loud, shocked whisper. "_You are Pharaoh. You are the physical embodiment of the gods. How can you say that your flesh and blood is the same of that of a common thief?"_

"_What if I should abandon my throne and become a common thief? Would my blood and flesh still be different from that same thief's?"_ Atem questions back. Shimon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. His king was acting quite strange.

Not knowing how to respond to his king, Shimon questions him, "_If I may ask, my King, but what has brought this on?"_

"_Nothing, but a promise I made to a friend," _Atem answers and turns away. '_And a promise I made to myself.' _Atem watches the Priests continue to seal away the evil Ka of the criminals with a pleased smirk. Nothing would stand in his way now.

~:~

"Isis! Wait! I must speak with you!" Shimon calls with a hand in the air as he runs after Isis. She turns to him with a soft and curious expression. She waited for what he had to say patiently. Shimon tried to catch his breath before coughing and looking at Isis. She gave him a pitying look. Shimon was getting on in years. "You will never believe what the Pharaoh just asked of me."

Isis blinked at him with a curious expression. She never guessed Shimon would be one for palace gossip. "What is it, Shimon?" Isis asks.

Shimon looks around as if waiting for someone to pop out from behind a pot or come round a corner. He beckoned her closer and spoke in a hushed tone, "_The Pharaoh wishes to rid the kingdom of the separation between classes. I do not understand why, but he seems determined. Do you have any idea why?"_

"_No, I do not. But, I shall ask Mahad. He should know something," _Isis says and nods. Mahad would know. If he didn't, then Mana would. In addition, Mana would always tell Mahad. Isis bid Shimon farewell before setting out in search of Mahad. Shimon left the hallway with an expressionless face.

After some time, a clay pot jiggled a bit before Mana popped out of it. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Why did the Pharaoh wish to rid the separation? More importantly, why had he not told her? Were they not best friends? With a huff, Mana got out of the pot she was hiding in set out to look for the Pharaoh.

~:~

Isis found Mahad speaking with Aknadin in the Spell Caster's Training Grounds. She had hoped to catch Mahad while he was alone. "Isis, what is it?" Mahad asks her. He could easily tell something was on her mind and turned away from Aknadin then. Isis risked a small glance at Aknadin before shaking her head. Mahad noticed the glance and got her message. When he was alone, he would speak to her. However, Aknadin caught her glance. He narrowed his eyes at Isis. He did not like that she would be keeping something from him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mana seems to have caused quite a problem with the palace guards. She claims to have used her freezing spell, but she seems to be having problems returning them to normal," Isis lies evenly. Mahad raises an eyebrow at her. If he hadn't known better, he would swear the Isis had been lying all her life. Catching her lie, Aknadin quickly used his Millennium eye to pear into Isis's mind. Isis may have been good, but she was not good enough to fool Aknadin.

"I shall deal with this matter then. Thank you Isis," Mahad says and heads back to the palace. Isis watches him go before looking at Aknadin. She gives him a small smile and Aknadin nods once in return.

"I should be leaving, Priest Aknadin," Isis says and follows after Mahad. For some reason, Aknadin's presence had left her feeling unease. She felt a need to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Aknadin watched her go with a scowl. Why did the Pharaoh wish to rid the separation? What would he gain from that? Without the separation of classes, peasants would be able to rise in ranks much more easily. There would be a mixture of upper and lower classes. Nobles would be marrying slaves and whores…

'_Or Pharaoh would becould marrying peasant women.' _Aknadin started his trek back to the palace in silence. Did the Pharaoh wish to marry a peasant woman? But, who? What woman had the Pharaoh met that had such an impact on him? Aknadin's eyes widened as the thought hit him. '_Kagome.'_

He was sure of it. The Pharaoh had never left the palace before and no other woman had recently entered palace life. The Pharaoh wished to wed Kagome. He must wish to do it soon. He did not want to wait until her training was complete and she was a full-fledged sorcerer. Aknadin was sure Kagome could become a High Priestess should she want to. She could easily become of noble class.

'_I have worked too hard to set Seto up with all that he deserves. I will not allow Pharaoh to stand in the way of my son's rise to power.'_

_~:~_

"Where is Master Mahad? He's _late_," Mana huffs with her arms crossed. Kagome lays back on her hands in the shade before looking up at Mana in amusement.

"It'll be alright Mana. I'm sure he's on his way. You seem rather upset about this," Kagome says happily. The weather was nice, the birds were chirping happily, and everything was right. Why wouldn't she be happy?

Mana sighs before sitting next to Kagome. "I'm not really mad at Master Mahad. It's the Pharaoh. Did you know that he wants to rid the kingdom of the separation between the upper and lower classes?"

"He wants to _what_?" Kagome asks shocked. Mana groans loudly and lies down fully on her back.

"At least I'm not the only one who didn't know. I thought we were best friends. He doesn't tell me anything anymore. I think it's the throne. It's going to his head," Mana pouts.

"Mana, where had you heard _that?" _Kagome ask and gives her a shocked face. She knew that it wasn't best to get involved with palace gossip, but she couldn't help it. What in Ra's name did the Pharaoh want to go and do this for?

"Well, I didn't want to come to lessons today so I was hiding in a pot away from Master Mahad. It just so happened that Isis and Shimon came along. Pharaoh had asked Shimon about it and Shimon was spreading the news," Mana says to Kagome.

"This can't be good," Kagome moans. "If _we _know, you can bet that more people know. Isis will probably tell Master Mahad."

"Isis would tell me _what?" _Freezing up, Mana and Kagome quickly stand and turn to see Mahad watching them with a knowing smirk. They both laugh nervously and smile at their teacher. Mahad unfolds his arms and decided to give his apprentices the benefit of the doubt. "Never mind then. Let us begin with today's lesson." Kagome and Mana sighed in relief before waiting for Mahad to begin.

~:~

"Here you go, kitty," Kagome says softly and places a saucer of milk in front of a stray cat. The cat then proceeded to drink the milk with a small meow. Kagome sat on the bench near the cat in silence. After some time, the feline joined her on the bench and rested next to her peacefully. Kagome idly stroked the fur of the stray cat as she stared off into space. The purr of the cat lulled her into deep thought as its tail swished back and forth.

'_What was Pharaoh thinking?' _Kagome had not gone to question his motives like Mana had. If Pharaoh had found out that something he had asked his vizier in confidence had gotten around the palace, he may not be too pleased. But, her curiosity didn't stop there.

"_There_ you are." Kagome didn't have to turn around to know that it was the Pharaoh who had approached her.

"I didn't know you were looking for me, Pharaoh," Kagome says and keeps her eyes forward. She waits as he sits next to her with her cat laying between them.

"I have been. I feel like our duties have kept us from seeing each other," Atem says to her. His eyes looked down at the cat resting it's head on Kagome's lap as she stroked its fur. If _he_ was in the cat's place…

"You are a very busy man. No one can blame you," Kagome starts and bites her lip. He was right there. She could easily ask him about the separation. But, what would he say?

"Kagome, I am in need of your advice," Atem says seriously. Kagome looks at him and her hand momentarily stalls mid-stroke. His change in demeanor caught her off-guard. "I fear that anyone else would not be able to give me an unbiased response."

"What is it, my King?" Kagome asks and looks him in the eyes. He had never come to her for help with anything before…

"What is your take on the social hierarchy of Egypt?" Atem asks.

Kagome freezes up, but tries to hide it. She swallows and clears her throat before speaking. "It is tradition, my Pharaoh. But, I cannot say that I feel any sort of favor towards it."

"Do you agree that some traditions are meant to be broken?"

"…_Some _traditions, but only if truly necessary. You're duty as Pharaoh is to be just and lead your people well. I shouldn't have to tell you that. If you feel that ridding the kingdom of this separation is best for your people, then who can stop you?" Kagome says after some time of trying to choose her words carefully. She keeps her eyes on her feet and goes back to stroking the cat's fur.

"What if I were not doing it for my people, but for my own, selfish reasons? What then?" he asks slightly ashamed of himself. What does Kagome think of him now knowing that he only wishes to rule selfishly?

"Then I cannot help you, my King. If you only wish to purge Egypt of the separation due to your own needs, shouldn't it be best to only rid yourself of separation?" Kagome asks him with a small smile.

"I do not understand," he says and gives her a strange look.

"If you wish for the separation to be gone for your own reasons, then rid the separation for yourself. You are Pharaoh. Can you not simply make it so that this rule does not apply to you?" Kagome asks him. Atem's eyes widen as he looks at Kagome.

"I… I had not thought of that," he says and takes Kagome's hand in his. "Thank you, Kagome." He gives her one of his best smiles before giving her hand a light squeeze. Kagome turns beet red and feels the air leave her lungs. Atem leaves her then with his cape billowing behind him. Kagome feels a silly grin make its way to her face as she holds her hand to her heart.

'_You are welcome, my Pharaoh.'_

_~:~_

Moi-Moi: *silly grin* _God_, I love a good Atem/Yami Yugi/Kagome fluff scene…

Yugi: Are any of us going to be in the story?

Moi-Moi: "Us" who?

Yugi: You know. Me and my friends! We're the Pharaoh's friends too!

Moi-Moi: Hmmm. I'll think about it. I've got the story all planned out so far. If I can fit you guys in, I will. Okay?

Yugi: Alright. Just don't forget. Okay?

Moi-Moi: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Baby Panda…

Yugi: *uses cuteness* Review please! ^.^

Edited: 6/17/12


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended and no profits were made from this fan fiction._

Moi-Moi: I'd like to think that I have been doing a good job here with this fan fiction. I try my best to make sure that there's little grammar errors and that each character is as in character as they can be. Quick side note: the story has just been lengthened. Yep, I added in some more scenes and extra stuff that will be coming out in later chapters. We're looking at 9-10 more chapters; at least. God, I hope I don't start to lose interest half-way through…

Yami/Atem: If you do, I will be right here to play some Yu-Gi-Oh episodes for you on Hulu.

Moi-Moi: ^. ^ I knew I could count on you. Now, shoo! You have to be in the next scene!

~:~

"And, I've learn how to transfigure animals and other objects as well," Kagome continues as she clasps her hands behind her back.

"You're progressing quickly. I'm quite impressed, Kagome," Atem says and continues to walk alongside Kagome. The two were strolling peacefully through the palace gardens. A pleasant breeze had picked up to make their walk all the more delightful. Kagome had been studiously going over some of her notes when Atem had approached her and asked for her company. She had immediately dropped her studies and jumped at the chance to spend time with him. She had barely been able to see him these last few days.

"Thank you," Kagome says before catching a glimpse of a slightly withered patch of flowers. "Hold on. Watch this," Kagome says before facing a patch of flowers that were growing at a slower pace than others. Kagome concentrated before spreading her Heka over the flowers. Like the sun, the Heka warmed the plants before uplifting and nourishing them. The flowers quickly grew and instantly became the most beautiful of them all. Once she had finished, Kagome dropped her hands to her sides before smiling at Atem.

Atem felt his heart warm at the sight of Kagome's magic. The flowers were beautiful, but they paled in comparison to the sorceress who had aided them. Reaching over, Atem grasped one of the nearer flowers between his right thumb and index finger. He faced Kagome before placing the layered, blue lotus in her hair. "It's simple, yet beautiful. Just like you," Atem says softly. It seemed that everything about Kagome was that way; from her voice to her magic.

Kagome smiles in return before fingering the flower. "Thank you. I think you've heard enough about me. Tell me about you, my King," Kagome says and tries to reign in her embarrassment. The two then continue their walk through the fields.

Atem ponders what he should tell her. To be quite honest, he could have continued talking about her for the rest of their time together. He could never be bored with her. Kagome always spoke so animatedly and passionately about what she had to say. She could make a simple tale sound exciting with ease. "Seto and Aknadin have done extremely well. We have seen an increase in safety and a decrease in crime in the kingdom. Also, I hear Seto has taken in a woman from the city," Atem says.

"Yes, her name is Kisara. I have visited her. She seems nice," Kagome responds.

"Does Seto seem attracted to her?" Atem asks casually. It may have seemed like an innocent question, however it was anything but. If Seto _was _attracted with this young woman, he would have no need to pursue Kagome any longer.

"Pharaoh, are you _meddling_?" Kagome asked him teasingly. Atem opened his mouth to object, but Kagome's light giggles had stopped him. "It's alright, my King. But, I'm not sure. Kisara has been unconscious for some time and she is not well. Seto has not been able to speak with her. But I hear that she has some sort of hidden power that is quite amazing."

Atem kept quiet at this new knowledge. Once Kisara awakens, Seto would most likely question her. Hopefully, he would want to continue speaking to Kisara and with any luck the young woman would capture the priest's heart. But, that was wishful thinking.

"My King, you never told me how things worked out with your plans," Kagome pressed after some time.

Atem immediately knew what she was getting at. He had barely told her anything of his plans, wishing to keep it a secret. "Everything is going smoothly. There's no need for you to worry."

"You know, you never told me _why _you wanted this separation to begin with," Kagome goes on. When he didn't respond, Kagome continued, "But you don't have to tell me if you do not wish to." Kagome pouted and looked away from him then. It hurt that he couldn't tell her what was on his mind. She thought that they were actually getting close.

"I would want nothing more than to tell you, but it is a secret. When the time is right, I will tell you," Atem promises with a smirk. Kagome pouts at him before folding her arms indignantly. He takes her hand before squeezing it in his larger one. "Patience is a virtue, Kagome. Good things are given to those who wait."

Kagome scoffs before saying, "_Sure. _That's easy for you to say." He chuckles at her response before continuing with their walk. Kagome noticed that he didn't release her hand and smiled happily at the sight of their interlocked fingers. She let out a small sigh before feeling the nice breeze caress her face and blows her raven locks about her face.

~:~

"There you go," Kagome says and retracts her hands from Kisara's weak form. Kisara stares at her gratefully before smiling weakly.

"Thank you so much. You have been nothing, but nice to me since I have been brought here," Kisara says softly. Once Kagome had found out that Kisara had awoken, she had made it her duty to check in on her. Equipped with her newly learned healing spell, Kagome had become fast friends with Kisara and acted as her personal healer.

"It was the least I could do. It must be torture stay in bed all day. I would want someone to help me heal up as quickly as possible," Kagome says. Kisara's healing sessions had caused a great improvement. The young woman was nearly healed up and looking better than ever. "I should leave you to your rest," Kagome says and stands to leave.

"No, stay with me a little while longer" Kisara says. Her eyes zero in on the flower in Kagome's hair that seemed to highlight her clear, blue eyes. "Where did you get such a beautiful flower?"

Kagome feels a blush rise up to her cheeks before she smiles at the memory. "It was a gift… from the Pharaoh," Kagome says. Kisara smiles knowingly at her friend before giving a light laugh.

"You must be really taken with him," Kisara says knowingly. Anyone could tell just how much Kagome cared for the Pharaoh. Kisara didn't need to see him with Kagome to know that her feelings were reciprocated. Kisara yawns softly before letting her eyes flutter.

"You seem tired. I'll leave you to your rest," Kagome says and stands. Kisara lets out a small moan before closing her eyes peacefully. Kagome slips past the guards and out of the room quietly. Once she closed the door behind her, she turned only to be greeted with the sight of Priest Seto leaning against the wall. Not wanting to spend any more time with him than she needed to, Kagome spoke in a clipped tone. "She's asleep now so you may not want to disturb her."

"Thank you, but I have not come to see, Kisara. I was… waiting for you," Seto says withdrawn. Kagome raises an eyebrow at him. This was not Priest Seto. He seemed much too humble.

"What did you need, priest?" Kagome asks suspiciously.

"Come. Walk with me and I shall explain," Seto says and begins to walk back down the corridor. He didn't look behind him to make sure that Kagome was following him. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome followed after him. "Kagome, you and Kisara have become rather close. Have you not?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kagome asks.

"Surely_ you_ would know how Kisara felt about everyone here in the palace," Seto trailed off. He wasn't used to this. He had never asked another for help before. Having to ask for help made him feel like a child. He was a grown man, but here he was ready to beg for Kagome's help.

Kagome gave Seto a sly look out of the corner of her eyes. "Seto, you wouldn't be asking what Kisara though about _you _perhaps?" Kagome asks and stood in front of him. She smirked knowingly in front of him with her hands on her hips. Seto opened and closed his mouth repeatedly at a loss. He tried to hide his discomfort, but failed miserably. Kagome laughed lightly before smiling at him. "Don't worry Seto. If you ask nicely and promise never to pester me again, I'd happily help you get on Kisara's good side."

Seto steels his expression and glares down at the young woman. "I only need you to help with this small task. After that, your assistance is no longer needed," Seto says. Kagome rolls her eyes. Of course he would try to act gruff now. She knew that he only wished to save face. Kagome waved him off before smiling at the priest.

"I'll help you Seto. First, we should work on your attitude. If you were to be yourself, you might just scare her away," Kagome says blithely. Seto glares at her before regretting asking for her assistance. He knew he should have done this alone.

~:~

Atem walked alone through the corridors towards the courtyard. He was sure that Kagome's lessons were done for today. He had wished to spend some more time with her like they had done only days ago. He continued to walk until he heard a scraping noise. He turned to a pot on the floor before raising an eyebrow at it. "Mana, I know you are there," he says with an amused tone.

Mana springs out of the pot before stopping in front of him with a pout. She was sure that she had had him this time. How is it that he always found her? Maybe she should improve her hiding skills? "How did you find me?" she asks him.

"You were not hard to detect," Atem says with a small smile. Mana sighs and hangs her head. "Mana, where is Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Mana asks and lifts her head. Mana narrows her eyes at her friend before looking him directly in the eyes. Atem leaned away from her and raised a brow at her in return. "Why would you want to know _that?"_

"I only wish to speak with her," Atem says casually. Mana folds her arms with a smirk of her own.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but she's with Priest Seto. He came for her right after our lessons ended and the two of them left together. She seemed to have been expecting him. I thought for sure she would have turned him down. I guess she's full of surprises!" Mana says blithely. Atem was feeling the exact opposite, however.

"T-thank you, Mana. I think I will retire early tonight," Atem says and leaves Mana alone.

"Hm? Are you sure? If you want, _I _can keep you company," Mana suggests. Atem stops and turns to her. Mana gives him a slightly worried look before smiling softly. He decided that spending time with Mana would be better than spending the night alone in his room.

"That sounds good," he replies with a resolved face. He would try to put his bad mood away for Mana's sake. He didn't want to ruin her evening as well. Mana smiles brightly before taking his arm and leading him away, chatting animatedly the whole way.

Atem kept his sigh to himself. Seto was still spending time with Kagome. He must still be interested. Kagome sounded as though she was as well. If Atem really did rid himself of this damned law, he would be free to wed Kagome. But there was no guarantee that she would say yes to his proposal. Atem did not know how deep her feelings for Seto ran. It seemed that being Pharaoh would not be enough to get what he wanted most this time…

~:~

That night, at dinner, everyone ate in silence. Mana found the silence unnerving as she looked around the table. It seemed as if there was an incredible amount of tension between everyone. Mana sighed before taking another bite.

Atem took another drink from his glass before looking at each person at the table. His eyes stopped on Kagome, drinking in her appearance. She looked absolutely radiant tonight that it left his star struck. He watched she took a bite of her food before looking up at Seto. They seemed to share a private look before going back to their meals. Atem felt him hands clench before her relaxed them and took another bite. Was she doing this on purpose?

Aknadin had caught the glance Kagome and Seto had shared. He smirked and held his head down. It seems as though Seto and Kagome were getting along fine without his interference. What was even better, the pharaoh seemed upset at this. Aknadin finished off his wine with a smug aura about him. Yes, Seto would be Pharaoh in no time.

Seto, all the while, was oblivious to the Pharaoh and Aknadin. His mind was miles away or with Kisara rather. She was not well enough to leave her chambers, so he would bring her food for her. Kagome had advised him to do so. He hated to admit it, but the young girl had been very helpful. She had given him useful advice while keeping her teasing to a minimum. He would truly be in her debt for this.

Kagome looked around the table once more. Mana seemed rather quiet, which was quite strange. What was even stranger, Priest Aknadin was smiling about something. He rarely ever smiled. Kagome truly could not remember ever seeing the man smile. She looked to the Pharaoh then. He seemed tense and displeased. Kagome kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes. What had upset him?

Dinner continued this way, with no one saying anything. It was as if they were afraid to break the silence. It was so quiet that when Mana let out a small sneeze, everyone's eyes looked to her expectantly. She said a small, "Sorry" before shrinking down in her chair.

"I think I shall retire early," Atem said after some time. He rose up from his seat and moved away from the table. Kagome looked directly at him then, hoping he would look to her. When he ignored her glance, she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Was he upset with her?

"I shall retire as well. Good night everyone," Aknadin says and leaves with a smile. Slowly, everyone started to disperse from the table. Kagome left after Aknadin, her mood completely ruined. Mana watched her leave before following her out. Isis frowned before looking at Mahad. The spell caster shook his head and got up from the table.

"Have I missed something?" Shimon asked Isis. She shook her head at him before sighing. Shimon looked at Shada with a shrug. The priest only stared back with a lost look.

~:~

Atem paced the floors of his chambers with a dark cloud over his head. What had he done wrong? He was sure that Kagome had cared deeply for him. He had even gone as far to call it love. But did she only consider him as her play thing? Did she only come to him whenever Seto was not available to appease her?

'_That could not be._' Atem was sure that he meant more to Kagome than that. All the signs were there. He could not have read her wrong. But he would not be able to know unless he asked her. Yes. He would ask her. He would go to her and question her feelings for him. It would give him peace of mind.

~:~

Aknadin froze up. He had been using his Millennium Eye to peer into the Pharaoh's mind after he had left the table. The sight of the Pharaoh's upset had been pleasing, naturally he had gotten greedy. He had continued to intrude on the pharaoh's thoughts for some time, truly enjoying his inner turmoil. When the pharaoh had decided to speak with Kagome, Aknadin became worried. He was sure that Kagome would calm his fears and assure the Pharaoh of her true emotions. If that had happened, then there would be nothing stopping the Pharaoh from wedding the girl. When that happened, children would surely be on the way. With children in the picture, Seto's chances of gaining the throne would be gone.

He would not allow that.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I wrote more than I had planned to. Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go take a nap.

Atem: Don't we get to know what happens when I confront Kagome?

Moi-Moi: Maybe next chapter. Until then, get back in my basement…

Atem: *uses sexiness* Review. ;)

Edited: 6/18/12


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, or any if their titles therein. No profit was made from this fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: I really don't see the point of the disclaimer. What owner would want to come after me? I can barely support myself. What would you get from suing me? I can give you the half-empty pack of gum that I have in my purse…

_**Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes containing nudity. For any one uncomfortable with this, please scurry away or something. For all you perverts, go right ahead…**_

~:~

Atem stalked confidently through the palace corridors. He wasn't sure if Kagome had gone to bed already, but his mind was buzzing wildly. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight unless he spoke to her. He had to confront his inner turmoil. Only Kagome could put his fears to rest.

He arrived at her door before reaching out to knock. His hand hesitated a bit before making contact several times. He waited for her to respond, but when she didn't he reached to open the door. "Kagome?" he questioned, "I need to speak with you." Atem opened the door then and looked around the dark room for Kagome. When he saw her his heart stilled, his body froze, and a shocked gasp left his lips.

There, on her bed, Kagome laid as naked as the day she was born. Atem could clearly hear her moans as the slowly increased in volume. What truly stabbed him deep was the man who mounted her. Fully naked as well, Seto moved his body rhythmically which moved Kagome's below him. Time seemed to slow down for Atem as his throat closed up and a slight gagging noise slipped out.

Seto stopped moving and looked up at him with a devilish smirk. Kagome looked back at him as well before giving Atem an upside-down, annoyed face. "Can you _close the door_?" Kagome asked snidely. Atem swallowed before leaving the room and closing the door after him. He spent a few moments with his forehead resting on the door before he steeled himself and moved away. In a matter of moments, he had gone from confident, to hurt, to furious, to emotionally shut down.

On the way back to his room, Atem sighed deeply. He had been a fool. It felt like his heart had burned a hole through his chest before heaving itself out of his body and falling to the floor in a heap. He had tried so hard. Had he not tried hard enough? Of the two of them, had Seto always been the better man?

Atem never was one to lose or give up easily, but what could he do? Force Kagome to marry him? She would hate him for that. Even though she had basically spat in his face and told him he was second best, he didn't wish to hurt her. I small part of his heart that still yearned for her wouldn't let him.

"Pharaoh?"

Atem stopped then. He turned slowly to see Kagome's soft face looking at him with her sparkling, doe eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she stopped in front of him. Atem glared at her before speaking, "Have you come to torture me further?"

"What do you mean? You left so quickly I didn't have a chance to speak with you. I wanted to ask if you were alright?" Kagome asked and reached out for his hand. As if she were more poisonous than a cobra, Atem pulled away from her harshly. Kagome withdrew her hand and stared at him confused.

"Do _not_ touch me, peasant. I have no use for another man's _whore_. I will no longer be your muse. Leave me. I want nothing more to do with you," he says. His tone was so cruel and cold, Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. His intense glare made the room feel ten times colder and gave her goose bumps.

"What? Whore? I-I don't understand," Kagome says brokenly. Kagome blinked her eyes to disperse the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Do not toy with me. You have taken me for a fool, but no longer. Count yourself lucky I do not have you removed from the palace," Atem continues. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Atem had already turned to leave.

The way he had spoken to her, it was if she was a common peasant or _worse_. She had thought that she meant more to him than that. But apparently, she was another man's whore. She had told him that she cared for a man, but even then he had stayed with her. What had changed?

Backing away slowly, Kagome wiped her eyes before going to her room. She should have known. He was only using her. He must have found some other woman to court. '_It was nice while it lasted.'_

~:~

Aknadin walked away from Kagome's room before anyone could spot him. His plan had worked out better than he had hoped. Aknadin was sure that his dark magic would get through to the young Pharaoh. The pharaoh had taken the bait perfectly and had even dealt with Kagome.

He chuckled darkly to himself before heading to his chambers. Now, all he needed was for Seto to truly begin courting the broken-hearted girl. Once she was his, Seto's rise to the throne would be much easier. That is, after the Pharaoh was dealt with...

~:~

Over the next few days, Kagome had made every attempt to avoid the Pharaoh at all costs. Every time she pictured _that night, _her heart would break a little more. Even though all she wanted to do was hole herself up in her room, she did have responsibilities. As a result from the pharaoh's spurn of her affections, Kagome was even more determined than ever to master her magic. The faster she did, the faster she could get out of the palace and out of the pharaoh's life.

She thanked the gods Mana was being patient with her and didn't press the issue. She had just allowed Kagome to cry and hadn't left her side except to bring her food or water. That was about to change, however. "Kagome, I don't think I can do this anymore. You have to talk to me Kagome. Tell me what happened. _Please," _Mana pleads with her friend. Seeing Kagome so hurt made Mana's heart clench.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome says and turns away in her bed to face the wall. Mana pouts before grabbing Kagome's shoulder and turning her back over. Kagome stared up at Mana, shocked, before sitting up. Mana gave Kagome a pleading and encouraging look. Kagome sighed, relenting. "He hurt me, Mana. I thought he cared for me, but I was only fooling myself."

"Who?" Mana asks. "You can't mean the Pharaoh." At Kagome's affirmative nod, Mana goes on. "Kagome, Pharaoh _does _care for you. Anyone can tell. I don't know what happened, but he wouldn't hate you or use you. He's better than that."

Kagome gave Mana an unsure look. Mana had been friends with the pharaoh for years, she should know what she's talking about. "He called me a whore, Mana. He said that he wants nothing more to do with me. I really want to believe you, but it's so hard," Kagome says.

Mana swallowed and held her head down. Mana let out a despaired sigh. She wasn't going to give up yet. If the roles were reversed, Kagome wouldn't give up on her. "Alright, Kagome. You don't have to talk to the Pharaoh. But, promise me you won't spend all day in your room," Mana pleads. Kagome looks into Mana's eyes then. Mana had the desperate, pleading look. Kagome suddenly felt terrible. This must have been hard on Mana. Here she was, acting selfishly and not even caring about Mana or anyone else. She would have to put away her feelings, for Mana.

"Alright. You're right, Mana. Let's go out right now. I feel like cooling down. Let's go to the Nile," Kagome says with a small smile. Her smile grows when Mana flashes a brilliant smile her way and takes her hand. Mana cheers before pulling her friend out of her room and running with her. Kagome held a small smile in place while trying o keep up with Mana's strides.

~:~

Atem overlooked the courtyard silently with an unreadable expression. The young king had spent _his _last few days distancing himself from everyone. He always spoke in short, clipped sentences and never broke in his firm resolve. He could not let anyone see him this way. He saved his morning and hurt for when he was in private. Even then, he did not like to show just how much Kagome's betrayal had hurt him. What had hurt even more was that she truly didn't seem to think that what she had done was wrong. She stilled smiled that carefree smile of hers.

When the sound of feminine laughter drifted up to his ears, Atem looked below him. He spotted Priest Seto walking with Kisara on his arm. His eyes narrowed at the priest. Why wasn't he with Kagome? Atem had figured that the priest would be more than happy to rub his happiness in his face. Had he deserted Kagome? Atem scoffed at the thought. He wanted to say that she deserved it. He wanted to spite her. But, he couldn't. That portion of his heart that yearned for Kagome had continuously been interfering. Sighing deeply, Atem retreated back into the palace.

"My king, we have just received word that the ruler of the kingdom of Sekushī wishes visit the palace. What is your reply?" Shimon asks carefully. His king had not been in a good mood as of late. The last thing the vizier wanted to do was put his foot in his mouth. It truly might be the last thing he did…

"Tell him he is welcome whenever he is ready," Atem waves off. He leaves Shimon without another word. Shimon exhales relieved before heading off to do his king's wishes. He was safe for now.

~:~

Mana was pleased with herself. She had gotten Kagome out of her room and nearly back to her old self. She could tell that Kagome was still hurting, but she was trying. Mana had tried speaking with the pharaoh, but he was much more stubborn than Kagome. Mana had tried to think of the best way to get the two happily back together, but everything she thought of had a down side.

She could make the pharaoh believe that Kagome was seeing a man in the city. But, that would only anger him further and get Kagome in trouble. She could tell Kagome that the pharaoh had taken interest in another woman, but would only upset Kagome back into her room. She could tell the pharaoh that Kagome was sorry, but he wouldn't want to hear it. He'd only want to hear an apology from Kagome herself. But, Kagome didn't want anything to do with the pharaoh. The pharaoh wouldn't go apologize either. He truly believed that Kagome was to come to him. Mana was at a loss.

"Mana, duck!" Kagome called out. Mana's eyes widened before she grabbed her hat and crouched down. The magic blast Kagome had fired zoomed over her head before continuing on and dispersing into the air. Kagome sighed sadly before tossing down her wand.

"What's wrong with me? I can _barely_ control my magic anymore," Kagome complained. Mahad approached his apprentice and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had grown quite fond of Kagome in these last few months. He thought of her as a little sister and it troubled him to see her so upset.

"Maybe something is interfering with your source. Can you think of anything that has upset you recently?" Mahad tries. He knew that Kagome would be having problems with her Heka. Her source was her heart. Ever since this muck with the pharaoh had started, Kagome's feelings and emotions had been thrown out of whack. Until she reconciled properly with the pharaoh, her magic would continue to suffer.

Kagome sighed. She picked up her wand again and tried to concentrate. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. But, once she tapped into her source, the endless amount of Heka that met her was wild. It was like a tumultuous ocean of restlessness. Usually, it was so calm and peaceful lake.

"Watch out!" Mana called out. Kagome opened her eyes in fear. She watched as her magic blast headed farther away from her and towards a group of people. She gulped when she noticed that the group consisted of Shimon, an unknown man, and the pharaoh. The blast nearly hit the pharaoh, but he moved out of the way in time. The man next to him was not as lucky. Kagome gasped lightly and rushed over to them. '_Please don't be hurt.'_

~:~

Atem had stood at the palace entrance with Shimon and some guard flanking him. Their guest was due to arrived today and he had to be there to greet him. His name was Otogi. He was slightly older than the Pharaoh and had travelled from his nearby kingdom. Atem scoffed to himself. His father had often debated with himself whether or not it was beneficial to attack and conquer the tiny kingdom.

A horse drawn carriage had pulled up after some time, as it kicked up dust and pebbles behind it. The guards closed the large, palace doors behind it as it came to a stop. The driver opened the door with a low bow before backing away. Atem approached the carriage to see his governor step out and smile at him. "It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh," Otogi says and bows. He may not have to follow the law of Egypt, but he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with this king. Atem gestures for him to stand and nods once.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Otogi. Come inside. You shall be able to settle in before receiving the grand tour," Atem says with a half-smile. Otogi smiles and follows him into the palace. Shimon followed after them with a sigh. Now was not the time to be entertaining guests…

Atem had tried to seem interested in Otogi's banter, but his mind was far away. He couldn't seem to focus. Once they started to near the courtyard where Mahad would be having his lessons, Atem hoped to pass by without any trouble. The last thing he needed was to run into Kagome while she was armed. He was somewhat sure she wouldn't attack him, but he would rather be on the safe side. She did let her temper get the best of her sometimes. However, Otogi had insisted on going outside. As soon as they had walked outside, Atem had noticed Kagome working on her magic. He hadn't seen her in so long, that he couldn't help stop and stare.

"Watch out!" Mana had cried out. Atem's eyes widened as he ducked out of the way. If he hadn't been watching Kagome, he was sure that he would have gotten hit with that blast. He heard footsteps approaching them before seeing Kagome zip past him and down to where Otogi laid on the ground.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Kagome frantically asked. Atem felt himself go green with envy at the way Kagome touched Otogi. She seemed to be innocently checking him over, but that didn't stop the growing jealousy within him.

Otogi groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked to get the sun out of his eyes before his vision cleared. When it did, he looked up into the clear blue eyes and soft face of a young woman. "I'm…fine," he says and sits up. Atem waited for her to back off, but when she continued to help him up he rolled his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that. I thought I had it under control," Kagome says. Atem watches as Otogi smirk at her before dusting himself off.

"It's perfectly fine. It didn't hurt, I promise. Tell me. What is your name?" he asks and continues to give her that sly smirk of his. Atem could only watch silently with the others as Kagome answered him.

"My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you. My name is Otogi," Otogi says and takes her smaller hand in his. Kagome watches with pink cheeks as he places a kiss on her hand. Hadn't she just painfully knocked him to the ground with that last blast? Did he hit his head or something?

"Thank you, but we should get back to our lessons," Mahad says and narrows his eyes at Otogi. He places his hands on Kagome's shoulders before leading her away. Mana follows after them with an eyebrow raised. _'That was weird.'_

Atem couldn't help, but notice the way Otogi's eyes never seemed to leave Kagome even as Mahad led her away. (He would have to thank him later for that.) Atem could decipher that look anywhere. It was the look of a man in lust.

~:~

Moi-Moi: God, I love this story… I am in such an elated mood right now. My most favorite-est story "Fragmented fate" by punkish furball was updated today! That story's so good that one update's got me feeling like I'm on top of the world…. I'm gonna hate it when it's over… :( You'd know how I felt if you read it. If you didn't, go now… I mean it. Go. I'll wait until you get back… ;)

Review! ^.^

Edited: 6/19/12


	8. Chapter 8

Moi-Moi: Hey, guys! Quick question: How many of you looked up the translation for the name of the kingdom Otogi rules? If you did, congrats to you. If you didn't, I know that you are going to/are doing it now…

~:~

"Isis, how are we going to remedy this situation?" Mahad asks as he paces about his room. Isis sat quietly on a chair with her hands in her lap as she watched him. She had to admit, she was getting quite dizzy. "We can't leave them like this! Kagome was so happy, but now she is so melancholic and her magic is suffering. Pharaoh was happy as well. He cannot deny it. His rage is so unpredictable now. _Who knows_ who he will take it out on next?"

"Mahad, calm yourself. All we need is a panacea for this little problem," Isis says and cups her hands around her Millennium necklace. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath. Mahad keeps quiet and watches her work impatiently. When her eyes stay closed for more than a minute, he begins to tap his foot. Isis opens her eyes with an annoyed look. "And I have found it," she says. Mahad smiles before exhaling with relief. He knew Isis would devise a plan.

~:~

Kagome heaved a sigh as her feet soaked in the water of the Nile. This was quickly becoming her favorite spot. It was the only place she could go to be alone where the Pharaoh did not frequently visit. She was running from a man in his own home. Not only did it sound foolish, but she was sure she looked just as foolish.

She raised her hand idly and began to practice her magic. This was all she could do now without everything going horribly wrong; simple tricks. The more complicated the magic, the more she messed it up. It upset her to no end. She had gotten so far, mastered so much, and made so much progress only to have it all pulled away and revert back to her 'beginner' status.

'_Master Mahad was right. Until I get my feelings in order, my magic will suffer. But, what can I do?' _That's when the little voice that most choose to ignore spoke up. _'How can I confront the Pharaoh? He doesn't want anything to do with me. If I do confront him, there's no telling that he won't snap at me again. The last thing I want is to see that cold look in his eyes again.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned at the sound of her name. She hadn't sensed anyone approaching her. She stopped and smiled slightly when she spotted Otogi standing with a smirk on his face. "Hello, your majesty," Kagome says. When he laughs at her, Kagome pouts. She didn't like being the brunt of his joke.

"Please, call me Otogi. I'd like to think that we were good friends, Kagome. There's no need for formalities," Otogi says and sits next to her. Kagome noticed just how close he was before scooting away nervously. She pulled her knees to her chest and kept her eyes forward. There was something about Otogi's closeness that unnerved her. She didn't think they were _that _good of friends.

"Is there something I can help you with, Otogi?" she starts. "If you are looking for the pharaoh, he is not here and I cannot say that I know where he is," Kagome says and swallows.

"That's fine. I did not come here for him. I came for you," he says and inches closer to her before placing an arm around her shoulders. Kagome freezes up then. Every nerve in her body went haywire under her skin. It was as if her brain was sending out the message '**Bad Touch'. **Kagome stood quickly and dusted off her clothes. Otogi stares up at her strangely. Had something bit her?

"Would you look at the sun? It's getting late! I should head back. _Bye_," Kagome says nervously before dashing back to the palace. Otogi raises an eyebrow as he watches her go. Curiously, he checks his breath. Maybe he _should_ have brushed his teeth before he left his room…

~:~

"Mana! I need to speak with you," Mahad calls out to his apprentice. Mahad approaches her with his usual, expressionless face. Mana stiffens before turning sharply.

"I swear it wasn't me, Mahad! I'm being framed," Mana pleads with her head down. Mahad raises an eyebrow at her. He was curious, confused, and suspicious at her outburst. Just _what _had she done now?

"What are you talking about, Mana?" Mahad asks and folds his arms. He gives her a suspicious look. What mischief had she caused now? Mana sweat drops before waving Mahad off with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, _nothing. _What did you need to speak to me about?" Mana asks with an innocent smile. She prayed to the gods that he would let it drop and not press the issue further. It would be very unfortunate were Master Mahad to find out about the palace guards…

Mahad decided to let it drop. He would make her tell him some other time. "Mana, Isis was just going over things, when she noticed something. Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday?" Mahad asks.

Mana tilts her head to the side before placing a finger to her chin in thought. "It…_is?"_ she asks curiously. "I don't remember. You think I would remember something like _that_. Maybe you're right. I think it _is _today!" Mana cheers happily.

"We must celebrate," Mahad smiles. Mana continues cheering while pumping her fists in the air.

"I have to go get ready! I'm sure you're going to throw me an amazing party. _Right_?" Mana asks slyly. Mahad feels his façade slip away as Mana runs off cheering. She hadn't even waited for an answer. He lets out a relieved sigh and shakes his head. '_Leave it to Mana to forget her birthday. She doesn't even realize that it's not for three more months.'_

~:~

As happy as can be, Mana skips down the corridors humming a made-up song. In her mind, she went about planning different reactions to the party Mahad was throwing. She could feign surprise or let them know that she expected it. Mana continued to ponder these things before bumping into someone's back. She shook herself off before looking up accusingly. She stopped when she noticed the pharaoh and Otogi watching her. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll go around. I'll see you two later. And don't forget to get me something nice!" Mana says with a smile and a shake of her finger.

"What are you talking about, Mana?" Atem asks with a raised eyebrow.

"For my party, Pharaoh! It's my birthday! You didn't forget, too. Did you?" Mana questions him with a fold of her arms. Atem blinks a few times before clearing his throat. Was it really her birthday already? "That's alright! I forgot, too. Mahad just reminded me. He and Isis are having a party for me, but it'll have to be tomorrow. So everyone can get me a good gift. I'll see you two later. Bye!"

Atem and Otogi watched her leave before shrugging. "If it's a party she's having, I suppose I'll need an escort," Otogi says with a small smirk.

"That can easily be taken care of. I'll have one of the women-" Atem starts, but stops when Otogi raises a hand to silence him. The young pharaoh watches the teen curiously and with slight annoyance. He had silenced him in his own kingdom. That alone would set anyone off.

"There's no need for that. I already have a woman in mind. Tell me, Pharaoh. Is Kagome seeing anyone?" Otogi asks and continues walking. Atem instantly freezes up before mentally shaking himself. He fell into step next to Otogi and tried to keep all the emotions rising up within him in check.

"Why do you ask?" Atem asks cautiously.

"I must be completely honest with you, Pharaoh. I have not only come to Egypt to discuss an alliance. I wish to take a bride," Otogi says. Atem feels the weight that was looming over his head crash down onto him. In the back of his mind, he knew Otogi had an ulterior motive for visiting Egypt. He was nearly positive that it had everything to do with Kagome-the same Kagome that was _his_ only weeks ago. "So, tell me. Is she spoken for?" Otogi asks.

"I… do not wish to speak for her," Atem says. Otogi raises an eyebrow and gives Atem a side glance. Otogi had his suspicions about Pharaoh and Kagome's relationship. He had asked around the palace, but everyone avoided the subject. No one wished to speak about it. They would all give him frightened looks and run off claiming to know nothing.

"Then, I shall ask her. I have not seen her with another man. I am sure that once she warms up to me, she will surely agree to becoming my wife. Mark my words," Otogi promises and walks away. Atem watches him go with a glare. '_I cannot and will not allow that.'_

He may be second best and not Kagome's "husband of choice", but he was not going to sit back and do nothing. Atem was sure that Kagome would not go for a man like Otogi. He was not her type. He would not let her be trapped in a loveless marriage. He would do this for _her_ and _no one_ else.

~:~

Moi-Moi: _Sure_, Atem. You're not doing this for your own selfish needs… (insert eye roll here). So, how many of you know what Sekushi means now? ^.

Yugi: Hey, I just wanted to see if we were going to be in the fan fiction…

Moi-Moi: Yep. You'll be in it along with Anzu. Not the others though. I have no room for them.

Yugi: Oh. That's a bit harsh. Don't you think?

Moi-Moi: (thinks) Nah.

Yugi: ^.^' Review please!

Edited: 6/28/12


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Thanks everyone for your reviews and adding me & this story to your 'Favorite Author', 'Author Alert', 'Favorite Story', and 'Story Alert' lists. It means a lot to know you guys like it so much. I gotta share the limelight though. Just some story recommendations:

"Prints" by yulie1022 is an amazing read if you want to read Inuyasha/Kagome. It's not completed, but it's got six chapters so far. The descriptions in it are _amazing_. It's one of those rare stories I would stay up until 2 in the morning reading. It's that good, I couldn't leave it alone.

"Fragmented Fate" by punkish furball is amazing as well (if you want another Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover). A lot of people know about this one already. I have no doubt that many of you are sitting there going, "I read that one already." Congrats to you. For those of you who haven't, shame on you.

Last, but not least, "The Young Priestess" by Marik's girl is really good. It's another Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover with Atem/Kagome as the pairing. Read it, love it, favorite it. It's not completed either and it's got two chapters. But, I'm sure that some support will encourage Marik's girl into getting out more. ;P

~:~

"What did she say?" Isis asks Mahad with a sly smile. Mahad smirks at her before taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs in Isis's room. Isis sits in a chair across from him and waits for a response.

"It's not like you don't already know. Mana believes that it is her birthday and she told the pharaoh, along with Otogi," Mahad says with a sly smile to match Isis's.

"Perfect. I don't need the Millennium Necklace to tell me that Pharaoh will make his move tomorrow. It's unfortunate that we had to meddle in Pharaoh's private affairs, but this is for his own good, I am afraid. Sometimes love needs a push. Especially, if it's in the hands of the youth," Isis says and fingers her necklace.

"You speak as though you are a wise, old maid," Mahad teases.

"Being able to look into the future gives you an exceptional amount of wisdom and insight, Mahad. I might as well be an old maid," Isis jokes with a smile. Mahad lets out a chuckle and smiles in return. Suddenly, his demeanor changes and he clears his throat.

"I'm afraid this is where you take over, Isis. You are a female, like Mana. You should know what she would want at her party," Mahad says and stands to leave.

"Mahad, you are leaving me alone with this task. Or have you forgotten that Mana is _your _student and expects _you _to plan her impromptu party?" Isis asks knowingly with a raised eyebrow. Mahad freezes in place before sighing. He was so close.

~:~

Mana opens the door to Kagome's room before entering loudly. "_Surprise_!" Mana yells and startles the only other occupant in the room. Kagome shrieks before falling off her bed with a thud. Mana stares down at her with a confused look before speaking, "Kagome what are you doing on the ground?"

"You just scared me! _That's _why!" Kagome glares before climbing back up. She sits on her bed, folds her arms, and gives Mana a hard and unpleased glare.

Mana seems unfazed by this and continues, "Whoops. Sorry, Kagome. I only came to let you know how to yell when I walk in the room tomorrow."

Momentarily putting aside her ire, Kagome asks, "What's tomorrow? What are you talking about?"

"Not you too! Did _everyone _forget my birthday! I suppose I can forgive you," Mana says hangs her head. She plops down on the bed next to Kagome before laying on her back.

"It's your birthday? I thought your birthday wasn't for three months," Kagome says and stares at Mana confusedly. Mana blinks up at her before shaking her head.

"I thought so too," Mana starts, "but Master Mahad told me it was today. He's throwing me a party tomorrow to make up for missing it. But it's a surprise so just pretend I didn't tell you."

"Mana, how can you have a surprise party if you go around telling everyone about it?" Kagome asks with a smile. Mana blinks twice before opening and closing her mouth.

"I can still _act _surprised! Don't worry, Kagome! Just make sure to get me something nice and dress pretty for the party. I'll see you later. I have to work on my 'surprised face'," Mana says and stands quickly. She gives Kagome another smile before leaving the room. Kagome sighs slowly and shakes her head. Mana was something else.

Kagome then looked around her bed for the spell book she was reading that Mana had made her drop. Not seeing it on the bed, she looked on the floor. "There you are," she says softly and reaches for the book under her bed. She hears a soft rap at the door and looks back at it. Placing the book on her bed, she went to it. "Yes?" Kagome asks and opens the door.

"Hello, Kagome. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Otogi asks with his most charming smile. Kagome nervously laughed before nodding. She should have known that she couldn't escape Otogi forever. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Kagome says and moves to the side. Otogi steps in and Kagome shuts the door behind him. She wondered what Otogi wished to ask her…

~:~

Atem confidently walked down the corridors and staircases towards Kagome's room. He had to move quickly before Otogi got to her. He would not allow her to escort Otogi to Mana's party. Even if he had to forbid the party and banish Otogi from Egypt, he would do it to keep him away from Kagome. Atem hated to say it, but if he could not have Kagome, no man could. His fists clenched with determination and his eyes narrowed.

Atem heard the sound of happy humming and slowed. Just then, Mana rounded a corner and nearly bumped into him. She stopped in her humming and let out a relieved sigh. "You frightened me, Pharaoh. Have you already picked out what you are getting me?" Mana asks.

"Mana, it has only been an hour since you told me about your birthday," Atem replies dryly. Mana sweat drops and rubs the back of her neck with a smile.

"What can I say? I'm excited," Mana says. Her demeanor changes then and she gives Atem a curious look. She points to him and asks, "Where are you headed, Pharaoh? Are you going to see Kagome, too?"

Atem furrows his eyebrows then. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You may want to wait a while. When I left, Otogi was going in to see her. He was acting strange though," Mana trails off. Atem walks around Mana without another word. He should have known that Otogi would have gone straight to Kagome. "Pharaoh!" Mana calls after him. She pouts before walking away. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

Atem rushed down the staircases as quickly as he could. It occurred to him that Otogi could be charming Kagome at that very moment. He sped up, taking the steps two at a time. What would he do? Burst in on them? What if Kagome spurned him again? He wouldn't let her. He had allowed her to slip away from him once. He would not- _could _not- allow it a second time. It didn't matter if he had to smack the sense into her. He would make her see just how much he loved her and how much he knew she loved him.

Atem stopped when he got to the second to last step. Otogi had appeared out of nowhere with his head hung low. Atem felt his heart rate pick up again in surprise before slowing down. Otogi looked up then with a shocked look. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same, Otogi," Atem says and stands tall above the king.

"I just came from Kagome's chambers. I asked her to be my escort to tomorrow's party. I think it went rather well. I wouldn't disturb her now if I were you," Otogi says, now with a smirk. He moves up to the step Atem stood at and looked down at him. "She seemed _tired out_ after I left her," Otogi says and dusts some imaginary dirt off his sleeve. He gives Atem a devious smile before walking up the staircase.

Atem grit his teeth and continued down the stairs. He felt his anger and jealousy boil over in his veins as his fists clenched and unclenched. He tried desperately to reign in his emotions. He wouldn't believe what Otogi had implied. He knew Kagome better than that. Besides, someone like Kagome wouldn't lower themselves to do such lewd things with a snake like Otogi. Once he arrived at her door, Atem retrained himself from banging down the door. He knocked civilly and waited. Atem could hear a loud groan before the door opened sharply.

"_Look, _Otogi-" Kagome snapped. She froze and her eyes widened. The last person she expected to see stood on the other side of the door. She gripped the door before shutting it quickly. She rested her back on the door and felt her heart rate speed up. _'The pharaoh? What's he doing here!'_

"Kagome, open the door. I must speak with you," Kagome heard him plead through the door.

Kagome felt her anger rise up then. _Now, _he wished to speak with her? She turned at glared at the door, hoping it would go through and melt the Pharaoh where he stood. "I thought I was a _whore _and a _peasant _that you didn't want anything to do with. Weren't those your _exact _words?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, _please. _This is important. I understand what I said was wrong, but I wish to correct it," he continues. Kagome folds her arms and continues to glare. She stops when she realizes the pharaoh can't see her and looks down at her feet instead. Nearly every fiber of her being told her to open the door, latch onto him in a hug, and never let go. But, there's was that nagging part of her that held her back. "If you won't open the door, I will still say it.

"I understand that my words hurt you. I reacted harshly to what happened. I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me and I regret it now more than ever. I've tried so hard to hate you, but I cannot. It's impossible to hate the one you love. Now, I am begging for your forgiveness, Kagome. I would get on my knees and do so if you wished. There aren't enough words to express the amount of remorse I feel. I'm sorry it took Otogi showing interest for me to realize this," Atem says, muffled by the door.

Even with the door in the way, Kagome could hear him perfectly. With each word, it felt like something nasty was being ripped away at her. At the end, even with so much confusion on her mind, all that was left was a fresh heart ready to love again. She held back a sob and swallowed loudly. She wiped furiously at her cheeks and eyes and a sniffle slipped out while her guard was down. With a shaky hand, she opened her door.

Atem waited impatiently for some time after he spoke. Would she laugh at him? He thought of leaving then. He knew that if she did not accept him, it just might kill him. He took a step back. He could feel the pang of tears starting to gather, but he held them back. He would not cry for her, at least not in public. Then, she opened the door.

Even with tears flowing down her face and a slightly red nose, Atem relished in the sight of her. It seemed like a lifetime since he had really _seen _her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped. She immediately latched onto him tightly and began to sob into his tunic. Slowly, he returned the embrace with a small, sincere smile. It was amazing. In that instant, he no longer felt cold and alone. It was as if her hug alone warmed him entirely and refreshed him all at once.

"Even though I don't understand why, you shouldn't be jealous. I don't have any feelings for Otogi," Kagome said softly. Slowly, her sniffles stopped. She pulled away from him before wiping her eyes again.

"I know you don't," Atem says and helps her wiped her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He gives her a small, encouraging smile and stares into her blue eyes.

"Then why were you jealous?" Kagome asks him softly.

"How could I not be? I saw you with Seto," he said and looked away from her then. He did not wish for her to see the look on his face. He knew that it would not be a pleasant sight.

"Oh… I guess you know his secret then. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't. It would have hurt his pride if anyone found out that he needed help talking to Kisara," Kagome says and bites her lip. Atem looks up at her in shock.

"What? I'm not talking about Seto and Kisara. I'm talking about you two. I saw you with him that night in your room," Atem says and gives her a hurt look. He didn't care that he fully displayed what he was feeling. It didn't seem to matter now.

Kagome furrows her eyebrows at him. "Seto's never been in my room. I don't think he even comes down to this part of the palace."

Atem stared at Kagome confused. He could see noting but truth in her eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice. But, what he had seen with his eyes…

"My king! I've found you! I have been looking everywhere," Seto says and runs towards the two. He barely acknowledges Kagome before looking to Atem. "My king, Aknadin has disappeared. He has taken the Millennium Eye and vanished. I have already sent the guards on a search."

Atem looked to Kagome once before giving Seto his full attention. "What brought this on?" Atem asks. What was going on here? This was too much. Atem sensed something was wrong somewhere. Seto swallowed and took a deep breath before telling his story…

_~Flashback~_

_Seto closed the door behind him as he left Kisara's chambers. He adjusted his robes before starting the walk towards his own chambers. Suddenly, he heard someone calling after him. "Seto! I must speak with you at once!" _

_Seto turned to see Aknadin stalking towards him with a displeased look. "What is it Aknadin?" Seto asks._

"_Were you in _that_ girl's chambers? The girl that the guards picked up from the streets?" Aknadin questioned._

"_I am not sure if that is your business, Aknadin. But, yes. I was," Seto replies, now suspicious. He folds his arms and glares down at Aknadin with a guarded look. What was Aknadin getting at?_

"_Why do you continue to associate yourself with the woman? I thought you had taken an interest in Kagome. You are to be with Kagome. Don't you see, Seto? With Kagome on your arm, it will make your rise to the throne all the more glorious!" Aknadin exclaims._

_Seto gives him a strange look and steps away. "What are you saying Aknadin? There is already a pharaoh who rules! How can I be Pharaoh? And with _Kagome _no less. I have no interest in Kagome nor in being Pharaoh."_

"_But, you must! I have always wanted this for you! You will become the new ruler of all Egypt! Even if I must kill Pharaoh myself to do it! You will be next of kin! You are my son, Seto! Take the place of your cousin! Become Pharaoh!" Aknadin exclaims and grabs onto Seto's arm frantically. Seto withdraws from him and backs away._

"_Guards! Come quickly! Apprehend him!" Seto exclaims. Aknadin scowls at Seto before shaking his head. Once the palace guards start to close in, Aknadin gives Seto one last look._

"_I will return for you Seto. I will return to finish what I started. And THEN you shall sit on the throne," Aknadin says before vanishing in a puff of black smoke. The smoke formed a perfect, black sphere before exploding through the corridors. Everyone present was thrown back with great force. Only Seto was able to crawl away and not be knocked unconscious. He had to alert the Pharaoh…_

_~End Flashback~_

Atem felt his anger grow within him. His mind went into overdrive as every puzzle piece fell into place. It was not Kagome and Seto… Aknadin had deceived him. Aknadin wished to kill him and have Seto become King. The only traitor in the palace was one of his most trusted priests. Atem tried to keep his composure even though he felt like lashing out. He had been made a fool of for so long! How could he have not known! Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome giving him a worried look. Instantly, an impressive amount of anger dissipated from his being. "Seto, gather as many guards as you can for your search," Atem says as calmly as he can.

"Don't you think it would be wise to have some here as well? Aknadin made a threat on your life. You'll need protection as well," Kagome suggests.

"For once, she is right Pharaoh," Seto says. Kagome rolls her eyes. She wouldn't even acknowledge him.

"Fine. Go, Seto. I am placing my trust in you. But, I want him found," Atem says.

"Yes, my king," Seto says and bows. He leaves at once with his head held high. He had an important duty to carry out. He would not fail Pharaoh. Atem watched him go, itching to go with him. He wanted to track down Aknadin himself.

"I think you should get some rest," Kagome voices quietly, reading his thoughts. Atem looks to her and stares at her. Kagome stares back quietly. She allowed him to stare at her, patiently awaiting his assessment.

It was in his best interest to go back to his room and sleep. But what if Aknadin chose to strike him down then? Perhaps he would sleep in a different room. "If you are afraid, I will walk you back to your room," Kagome smiles. She wills her wand to her and takes the pharaoh's hand. He smirks at her and disregards her jab at his pride. He would let it slide just this time.

"Very well then. You can show me just how much your magic has improved. I feel I haven't been keeping up with your progress," he says. Kagome smiles brightly and moves closer to him. Slowly, to keep their walk from ending too quickly, they moved in sync away to wherever they pleased.

~:~

Moi-Moi: WHOO! I am… DRAINED! This calls for some yogurt and a nap.

Kagome & Atem: Review!

Edited: 6/03/12


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Sigh. I need more Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossovers! Do you know how many Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossovers there are on FF. net? 12! That's depressing! Where's the _Kagome/Judai_ love!? Where's the _Pharaoh/Spirit/Other Yugi/Yami/Yami Yugi/Atem/Atemu/Kagome_ love!? (sobs loudly) Let's just get this started already… I don't think my fragile heart can take much more of this…

Priest Seto: Complaining does not help matters. It only serves to irritate those around you…

Moi-Moi: XP

~:~

Atem reclined back onto the cool pillows with ease. It was as if his very world were perfect now. For now, he would disregard the fact that his deranged uncle was out for his blood. Other than that small misfortune, everything was perfect. Otogi had quickly left Egypt claiming that Egypt was not safe for him. Atem smirked. Kagome had revealed to him _exactly _what had transpired the night Otogi visited her chambers…

_~Flashback~_

"_Hello, Kagome. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Otogi asks with his most charming smile. Kagome nervously laughed before nodding. She should have known that she couldn't escape Otogi forever. "May I come in?"_

"_Sure," Kagome says and moves to the side. Otogi steps in and Kagome shuts the door behind him. She wondered what Otogi wished to ask her. "What do you need, Otogi?" she asked and bit her lip. Her room was medium-sized, but being in it with Otogi made it feel like it was shrinking by the second._

"_You are aware that Mana is having a birthday celebration. Would you do me the honor of being my date?" Otogi asks with a small nod. Kagome feels the heat rush to her face with a gasp. Otogi smirks at her blush. He always had a way with women…_

"_O-otogi, I d-don't know what to say…" Kagome trails off. She didn't know how to put this. Even though the pharaoh had broken her heart, she was not ready to be with another man. She couldn't even picture herself with another, let alone Otogi. But how was she going to break this to him gently?_

"_You're speechless. That's okay. I am sure we will have a wonderful time," Otogi says and stands confidently before toying his black locks._

"_Um, Otogi… How do I say this? I can't be your date. It's not you. It's just that I'm not ready to be with a man right now," Kagome says. It ends up coming out as a question however. She shrugs and gives Otogi a sheepish look. Otogi raises an eyebrow before shaking his head with a chuckle._

"_I understand that you are shy Kagome, but there's no need to play games. It's obvious that you care for me deeply," Otogi says and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her to him and holds her in place. Kagome stiffens before feeling her temper flare. Couldn't he take a clue?_

"_No. I _don't. _You can release me now," Kagome says and pulls away from him. Otogi furrows his eyebrows at her then. Why did she insist on playing with him? Kagome folded her arms and glared at him. _

"_Kagome, I no longer wish to play this game of yours. You must come back with me to my kingdom. How else are you to be my wife?" Otogi asked seriously. His attitude did a 180 and he smiled charmingly. "I understand that it's a lot to take in. Allow me to walk you through it," Otogi trails off before leaning towards Kagome. _

_She freezes up again before the realization sets in. She was a patient person, but this was too far. He obviously wasn't getting it. She would have to use other methods. Raising her hand, Kagome covered her mouth and growled inhumanly. Her other hand acted of its own accord and quickly connected with the young ruler's cheek. "Who do you think you are!? I said, "no". Now leave my room before I call the guards," she threatened with a muffled voice from behind her hand. _

_Otogi broke out of his shock long enough to step away and flee her room. She really had rejected him. His head hung low at that thought. Slowly, he walked away with a dark cloud over his head. He reached the staircase that led him away from Kagome's chambers before spotting the pharaoh. Otogi looked up then with a shocked look. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I could ask you the same, Otogi," Atem says and stands tall above the king._

"_I just came from Kagome's chambers. I asked her to be my escort to tomorrow's party. I think it went rather well. I wouldn't disturb her now if I were you," Otogi says, now with a smirk. He moves up to the step Atem stood at and looked down at him. "She seemed tired out after I left her," Otogi says and dusts some imaginary dirt off his sleeve. He gives Atem a devious smile before walking up the staircase. Once his back was turned, he frowned once again. He could only hope that Kagome would spur the pharaoh like she had done him._

_~End Flashback~_

He was right not to believe Otogi. Atem chuckled before rolling over and closing his eyes. Visions of Kagome flashed before his eyelids. He smiled to himself before letting out a short chuckle and rising up out of his bed. Maybe a short walk would help calm his mind and allow his thought of Kagome to dissipate long enough for him to sleep.

~:~

Kagome, however, wasn't so fortunate. She couldn't shake the ominous feeling around her. She wanted to chalk it up as paranoia and nerves. There _was _a potential murderer/traitor on the loose. But, it's always been like that. How many criminals were there running free in Egypt right now? Perhaps it was the knowledge that _this _criminal had lived in this palace from since before she was before she was born and knew this palace like the back of his hand?

Kagome jumped in her bed when the sound of a sharp knock sounded on her door. Who would be knocking at her door at this hour? She remained in her bed and hoped they would go away, but their second knock seemed urgent. Kagome got up and opened the door. "Pharaoh?" Kagome asks with a surprised expression. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same. May I come in?" he asks with a knowing look.

"Don't you think it's too late for this?" Kagome asked with a playful look. Just like that, all her worries were gone.

"I only wished to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away as is she had burned him before placing his hand behind his back.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asks.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before going back inside her room. She sat on her bad and waited for the pharaoh to join her. She watched him close the door before walking over to her. She couldn't help but notice the way he moved. It wasn't like him at all. He normally moved confidently without any doubts or insecurities. Why did he look so nervous?

"Did you want to talk about something?" Kagome asks to break the tense silence in the dark room. At once, all of his nervousness seemed to vanish and was replaced with the confidence and charm she knew him for. However, the look he gave her only set her off. She guessed that it was supposed to give her that fluttery feeling she was used to, but it was…off.

"Kagome, I don't know how much longer I can wait. I had hoped that we could be wed as soon as possible. I fear that I love you too much to wait any longer. In my eyes, you are a queen. I wish to make you mine; my queen," he says and takes her hand. Kagome felt her jaw drop at once. She didn't know how long she sat staring at him, but he still waited patiently. Boy, he sure knew how to express himself.

"Ph-Pharaoh? Are-are you feeling alright? Maybe you should lie-" Kagome started. She was cut off by the feel of the pharaoh's lips devouring her own. Normally, her body would be malfunction by his slightest touch. But, all she was feeling was her stomach dropping and her blood running cold. She tried to pull away, but found that her body couldn't move. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't bring her mouth to move. She watched as the pharaoh dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed. In front of her disbelieving eyes, the pharaoh slowly morphed a very devious looking Aknadin.

"The youth are so easy to deceive. I bet you were so ready to believe that your precious _Pharaoh _was madly in love with you. You really make this too easy," Aknadin finishes his statement with the presentation of a dagger that he had hidden on his person.

Kagome stared at him in shock and increased her struggles against the spell on her body. She caught the glimmer of the dagger in the moonlight and summoned up her powers. He must have used an extremely powerful spell on her. No matter what she tried, she turned up fruitless. She even resorted to picturing the pharaoh in her mind. At the thought of never seeing him again, a tear slipped out of her eyes.

Aknadin watched Kagome with an emotion akin to shock and awe on his face. He could feel the girl's power rising up within her and slowly cancelling out his own spell. It confused him to no end. How did she have so much power? He was sure that his powers far exceeded her own. He had been given his powers by his master Zork Necrophedes. Aknadin let out a groan that escalated in volume he felt his own dark energy being repelled and a bright light filled the room. With a final exclamation, he was knocked off his feet and thrown across the room.

~:~

Atem felt the chill of the night seep through his skin and enter his bones. It was foolish to be outside, and at night no less. He had left his bed and allowed his feet to carry him wherever they'd wished. Now, he was standing in the courtyard where Kagome had had her first magic lesson. He thought back to that day and didn't bother to stop the smile that made its way to his face. She really was something else.

It was times like these that made the young king wish that his father was still with him. He would have so many questions for him. Atem didn't show it, but he had his own silent fears. He had been thrown into the role of king so suddenly. Although he had been raised and taught on how to be king, Atem still questioned every move he made. And then, there was his personal life. Fortunately for him, being with Kagome was far easier than ruling a kingdom. Everything seemed to fall into place when he was around her. There was no second guessing or doubt. Everything was certain.

Just then, Atem felt something pulling at him. It was as if someone had tied a rope to his person and was pulling quite roughly on it. He turned around, but saw no one around. Just then, he saw a figure float up from the palace and light up the night sky. It was a tanned woman with extremely long purple hair. She wore a ruffled, strapless salmon colored dress and had gold bracelets and choker. She seemed to be looking at him and beckoning him with her hand. Was it someone's monster spirit? But, whose was it?

That's when Atem noticed what part of the castle she was beckoning him too. That was where Kagome's chambers were located. Not wasting another second, Atem rushed towards her room praying to the gods that she was not harmed.

~:~

Aknadin grit his teeth and slowly rose up from the ground. That girl had to ruin everything. He was sure that she had somehow summoned her monster spirit. Now, everyone in the palace would be closing in on him soon. He could simply hold the girl hostage and wait for the pharaoh's arrival. But, the way Kagome glared at him with an extremely cold look had him rethinking his impromptu plan.

With one swift motion, she willed her wand to her and gave it a wave in his direction. Before he could blink, he had been blasted out of her room (creating a rather large hole in her wall no less) and sent flying. Aknadin tried to summon his powers in order to make a hasty get away, but they weren't working. He continued to try, he worry increasing. Just before he could hit with the ground he summoned his powers and vanished a puff of black smoke.

Kagome watched the old man fly farther away from her before her eyes began to flutter. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. Her limp body fell to the floor in a heap just as everything went black.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Hey everybody. Sorry for the hold up. It took me forever to get off my ass and finish this. I'm not even going to give you the whole "work's got me so drained" excuse. Sorry again. I'll do better. Promise. Just to make it up to you, here's a bonus scene that got cut during the final editing…

_Atem laid back in his chambers with a content smile. He had moved back into his room as soon as he had awoken. The guest chambers were nice, but they did not compare to his own. Mahad had insisted on erecting protective enchantments around the room and having cart loads of guards. Atem went along with the high priest's wishes with a small smile. It touched his heart to know the extents Mahad would go through for him. It was comforting to know that even in this misfortune, he had friends he could trust._

"_What are you thinking right now?" Kagome asks as she listens to the pharaoh's strong heart beat. Mahad had allowed her entrance into the room after she had requested it of him. He remained aloof on the exterior, but inside his heart warmed at his apprentice's happiness. He had not said it, but he considered Kagome like family. If anything at all, he was her guardian. _

"_I'm remembering a dream I had last night," Atem says and passes his fingers through her raven locks. He sighs a content sigh and closes his eyes. She stares up at him in curiosity. She wished to know what the dream was that caused him to be so peaceful. Sensing her stare, he cracked open a violet eye to look down at her. "It was about you," he says with a genuine smile. Kagome felt her face go up in flames before burying it in his chest. He lifted it by her chin to look into her bright blue eyes. _

Moi-Moi: Wasn't that sweet? If you wanted to get a better look at Kagome's monster spirit, I copied it from the "Royal Palace Infiltrator" card. I felt that it was appropriate. ALSO, I have something important to announce. There may be a lemon in later chapters. HOWEVER, I feel the story can stand without it. But, I know that many of you are perverted little kiddies. ;) So, what do you think? Lemon or no lemon? Let me know if you review.

Edited: 8/03/12


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: I don't really have anything to say…

~:~

It was now officially three days.

Three days since Aknadin had successfully broken into the palace. Three days since Kagome had been attacked and knocked unconscious. Three days since Atem had been proven to be absolutely useless in his own home. He had not been there to help Kagome. And now she was lying in an infirmary bed.

"My king, she will be fine. She just needs rest. She could awaken at any time," the palace healer, Seti, tries to console the young king.

"Thank you, Seti. That will be all," Atem dismisses. His eyes never leave Kagome's still form and his demeanor remains strained. He remains in his seat beside her bed with his hands clasped in front his face. Not even the sun's warm, bright rays could improve his mood.

"My king, if I may… it is not your fault. Only Aknadin is to blame. If you had not found here when you had, I may not have been able to work so quickly," Seti tries again with a useless wave of his hands.

"You are right. If I had found her earlier than I had, she would not be in this situation."

Seti bowed his head before leaving the room. He looked to the sets of eyes that watched him as he closed the doors. He gave them all a hopeful look and a nod. At once, the five sighed in relief.

"See? What'd I tell you Mahad? I told you Kagome would be fine," Mana says spritely. Mahad nods to his apprentice before giving Isis a side glance. She had already known the outcome, but hearing it made all the difference. Kisara smiled brightly before embracing Shimon. The small man blushed before taking on a face of glee. Once she had let go, Shimon frowned with a disappointed look. It was well known that Priest Seto and the young maiden were together. That didn't stop the old man from enjoying a beautiful woman's embrace…

"She just needs rest. Pharaoh is with her," Seti says before leaving them alone.

"Let's go see her," Mana says and steps towards the door. When a force latches onto her clothes and stops her, she looks back. "Mahad, what are you doing? We should go see Kagome!"

"Weren't you listening Mana? She needs rest. Besides, it is time for your lesson," Mahad says. Mana pouts before giving the door a longing gaze. "_Mana," _Mahad beckons. Grumbling the whole way, Mana followed after her master. Isis left with Kisara, the two chatting away. Shimon thought for a second before following after them with a smile.

~:~

Atem watched Kagome's face, waiting for the slightest change. He counted the seconds, hoping that she would slip back into consciousness. Every second passed and left him with crushed hope when the sight of blue eyes did not stare back at him. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have been there for you. You needed me and I was not there for you," Atem says and looks down at the bed.

He was being hard on himself and he knew it. But, it was what he deserved. The one woman who had touched him in a way no other had. The one woman he had considered marrying was lying in an infirmary bed. He had no one to blame but himself. Other than Aknadin. Yes, his uncle played a great deal in this. Atem would deal with his traitorous uncle.

If she left him, Atem wasn't sure that he would ever move on. Could he marry another? Of course he would _have_ to. He had responsibilities after all. But, he would marry out of obligation; not out of love.

"I think I did pretty well on my own," a soft voice spoke. Atem's head snapped up so quickly that his neck could have broken. His wide eyes met Kagome's lidded ones. She smiled softly at him with a small wave.

"Kagome," Atem says, leaping out of his chair to embrace her.

Letting out a strangled cough, Kagome raised her hand to pat his back. How long was she out? Apparently, long enough for Atem to be extremely worried. "I'm sorry I worried you. I woke up sometime last night, but I fell asleep again before I could let anyone know," she says. After some time, he pulls away to look into her sleep ridden eyes.

"That's fine," he says and takes her hand in his. She was awake. She was back with him again. All the worry, nerves, and most of guilt had left him. He was _still _holding himself responsible. But, he would take care of the situation. He would personally see that Aknadin paid for his crimes.

~:~

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You had nothing to do with it. If anything, it was me. I wasn't strong enough to take care of Aknadin," Kagome says and dips her toes into the cool water of the Nile. Atem stood behind her with his arms folded and a serious look on his face.

"You must be joking. You're too strong for your own good. Mahad says that he's impressed by the amount of raw power you displayed. He's not sure if there is anything more he can teach you," Atem says seriously.

"I'm sure he's just being modest," Kagome says and sits. Her feet were dangling in the water as she tried to relax. She could tell how much Aknadin's actions had upset the pharaoh. He seemed to truly want vengeance. Sure, she wanted a second chance at Aknadin, but she lacked the passion that he held.

Kagome looked back at him with a sympathetic glance. Atem caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow in question. Once she had his attention, Kagome let all the worry and concern she felt for him show. She just hoped that he would listen. "You have every guard in the kingdom searching. The High Priests are doing their best and even more than that. Anyone who can be of assistance is doing all that they can. You're searching for one man who is probably well hidden in the desert. You shouldn't put extra worry on yourself. You're going to run yourself ragged and when Aknadin _does _show himself, you'll be in no condition to fight him off," Kagome reasoned.

"Yes. What you say is true. I was already doing this before Aknadin broke in. That got me nowhere. When he does reappear, I must be ready," he said with fierce determination. Kagome sighed and looked away from him then.

"Then prepare if you must. Just promise me that you will not deny your body its basic needs. I would hate to see you deal more damage to yourself than Aknadin ever could," Kagome says and stands. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

"I only wish to keep you safe," he says.

"I can defend myself just fine. You should be more concerned about your kingdom," she says and places a hand to his cheek. "Master Mahad is waiting for me," Kagome says and lets her hand drop. Atem watches her go with a perplexed expression. How did she remain so calm?

Aknadin had directly threatened her life. If it wasn't for sheer luck that Kagome had summoned her monster spirit, she would be dead. Yet, she chose to remain calm and proceed about her daily tasks as if nothing were wrong. No matter how much he learned about her, she would always surprise him and left him confused. Atem shook his head before taking the path she had chosen back to the palace.

~:~

"Go, my monster!" Kagome called out with a loud, commanding voice. Mahad grit his teeth as he watched yet another of his summoned monsters be destroyed by Kagome's monster spirit. She really was improving at a rapid rate. Once the blue ogre-like creature had been demolished, Kagome smiled at her teacher. "What' that now, Mahad? Twenty-two?"

"I admit Kagome. You have greatly improved in controlling your Heka," Mahad says. He lets his pride shine in his eyes with a pleasant smile on his face. Kagome smiles brightly in return before twirling her new wand. Several months ago, she had gotten a new, sleeker wand. It was twelve inches in length with a white shaft and deep red orb at the top.

"Yep. I may even be better than _you _now Mahad," Kagome teases.

"Don't get carried away now," Mahad warns with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for the practice Mahad. I've got to go," Kagome says before leaving him alone in the courtyard. Mahad watches her leave with a small smile. It had been almost one month since Aknadin's attack. One couldn't even tell that Kagome had come within an inch of death, she was so happy.

But, something still troubled Mahad along with many others in the palace. Where was Aknadin? One month is far too long to wait to strike. Sure, Kagome had done a great deal of damage in their last encounter and he needed to recover, but… One thing was certain, Aknadin was gaining strength. When he _did _attack, it would be devastating and an overwhelming strike. Mahad prayed to the gods for the strength and protection that they would need to overcome this traitorous enemy.

~:~

Kagome peeked around a wall and through the open doorway. Her blue eyes scanned the palace garden. It was peaceful and empty. Maybe she wasn't as late as she had originally thought? She stepped out from behind the wall and into the doorway.

"You're late," the pharaoh's baritone voice rung out. Kagome stiffened before turning slowly.

"I was with Master Mahad. I must have lost track of time," Kagome laughed nervously. She smiled and tried her best to prey on the pharaoh's sympathy. When he smiled and shook his head, she knew she was forgiven. Straightening out, she offered him her hand. He took it with a smile and led her out into the garden.

~:~

Mahad approached Isis slowly, his feet hitting the clean tiles of the veranda. He stood next to her before folding his arms across his chest and the Millennium Ring. "Has he started yet?" he asks.

"Not yet. You're right on time. They just entered the garden," Isis says with a smile. The two high priests look below them to see the pharaoh and Kagome walking hand-in-hand through the garden. This veranda had the best view of the entire garden.

Mahad watched the two with a smile. This is the moment he was waiting for. It was only three days ago that the pharaoh had approached Mahad with a most important request…

_Flashback_

_Mahad sighed as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. His days were most exhausting now. Between searching the kingdom for new and growing evils and training his Heka, he barely had time to breathe. He hadn't even noticed his consciousness slipping away from him until he faintly heard the sound of someone calling his name._

_Mahad's eyes snapped open to see Pharaoh approaching him. He stood at once and dusted off his clothing. He was more than embarrassed to be caught sleeping while on duty; and by Pharaoh no less!_

"_Pharaoh! I was only resting. I assure you, I-" Mahad started. He had no intention to lie to his king and close friend._

"_Mahad, it is quite alright. I only wish to speak with you," Atem starts. His face turns serious as he gives Atem a look that said 'no nonsense'. "This is a very important matter. I feel I must ask something very important of you Mahad."_

_Mahad banished his embarrassment and fatigue immediately. They were replaced by determination and seriousness. "What is it, my king? You know you may ask anything of me. I live to serve you," he replies with a nod._

"_This is not an order for you to carry out, Mahad," Atem starts. He squared his shoulders and looked his faithful servant directly in the eye. Even with the great height difference, the young king's presence was commanding as ever. "I have come to request your permission to take Kagome as my bride."_

_Mahad felt his mouth slowly hang open. He was quiet for some time as he watched Pharaoh. "My… permission?" Mahad asks._

"_Yes. You are Kagome's guardian. You have taken her in and treated her as your own. You are the closest thing she has to a father or any sort of family," Atem explains. _

_Mahad continues to watch Pharaoh. He wanted to dance with glee. Pharaoh wanted to wed Kagome! It was perfectly legal as well. _

_Technically, Kagome had finished her training the moment she had discovered her monster spirit. The point of her lessons was to increase her strength and help her discover it. All she could do now was continue practicing on her own. He had not told her, but Kagome's power was far greater than his own. She would deny such claims, however. She still viewed him as her teacher- superior in every way. _

_Since she had completed her training, she was legally a priestess and of noble class. "I am honored that you would ask such a thing of me, my king. It shows the great amount of respect you hold for tradition," Mahad starts with a smile. "I would happily give you permission to ask for Kagome's hand. I want nothing more than happiness for you both."_

"_Thank you, Mahad. You do not know how much this means to me," Pharaoh says with a smile._

_Mahad nods once. "My king, I suppose this would mean that you are now my son-in-law," Mahad jokes. He hadn't meant any disrespect or to step out of place. He hoped Pharaoh would see the humor in his words._

_Pharaoh 'humphs' once. "She has to say 'yes' first, Mahad," Pharaoh reminds him. Mahad smiles. Of course she did…_

_End Flashback_

"Mahad, look," Isis urges and leans forward. Mahad peeks out to see Pharaoh usher Kagome onto a stone bench. He watches as she looks up at him. He could hear their voices, but they sounded like muffled noise. He hears Isis gasp as Pharaoh kneels in front of her to look directly in her eyes. Mahad counts down the seconds impatiently.

"Yes!" an overjoyed, female voice cries out happily. Mahad smiles just as Isis laughs gleefully. When a loud whistle sounds, Mahad and Isis look around. Mana's loud cheering rung out from another veranda. That was when Isis noticed the other occupants who had come to spy on Kagome and Pharaoh's private moment. Shimon, Shada, Karim, Kisara, and even Seto were standing together with Mana. Mahad looked below him to the young lovers below. Pharaoh had a knowing look while Kagome was smiling the brightest he had ever seen. Not even the rays from the sun above could compare…

~:~

Moi-Moi: Sigh. Leave it to Kagome to let the whole kingdom know that she's engaged… Review please and stay tuned to chapter 11 part dos!

Edited: 8/26/12


	12. Chapter 11 & A Half

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: As promised, here's part two with lemon included! If you don't want to read, fret not for I shall warn you! It is not a crime to fear nudity!

Atem: What?

Yami Yugi: It's best not to question her behavior…

Moi-Moi: Shhhh… I am trying to hear the nuuuuuudity… (Ninjabridge FTW)

~:~

She was a married woman.

She was married to Pharaoh. Which meant…

She was the queen of Egypt.

Never once in her life had she ever anticipated this. She had always thought her life would be the complete opposite of what it was now. She would have continued to live on the streets and probably end up in the dungeons. Or maybe she would have died on the streets.

Kagome looked around the large bedroom that was now hers and her _husband's. _Her things had been moved into the room by Pharaoh's request. All her spell books and other magic supplies were now occupying a recently empty corner. This would take some getting used to.

"Is everything alright?"

Kagome gasped and turned around in one fluid motion. She spotted Pharaoh standing a ways away from her with a questioning look on his face. She smiled softly to him. "It's a lot to take in, I suppose," Kagome responds. She looks around to room at the decorated walls and exquisite furniture. Yep. I was a lot to take in.

"It is a rather big change," Atem sympathized as he approached his wife. He embraced her from behind in a gentle and warm hug. Kagome smiled before leaning into his embrace. Having him hold her made all the difference. The extensive life style changes didn't matter so much now.

"So, tell me. What does the queen do?" Kagome asks and turns to Atem. Atem smirks at her before kissing her lips. He had intended for it to be simple, but once Kagome had begun to return the kiss, it quickly developed into a fight for dominance.

Kagome turned in his arms before placing her hands on the sides of his face. His arms snaked around her waist before pulling her to him and pressing their bodies together. The kiss electrified her very being.

Kagome had heard stories of what her first time would be like from other women in the palace. She was not looking forward to the pain. But, it was necessary. The two of them couldn't go the rest of their lives without sex. _It'll only hurt the first time…_

**~Lemon! Avert ye eyes!~**

Slowly, his hands began to kneed to flesh at her back and sides before beginning to roam her entire torso. One hand drifted up her back to latch onto the back of her head. His fingers felt her silken, dark tresses before pulling her head-and lips- closer to his own. He heard her moan before feeling her arms wrap around his neck and her own fingers bury themselves into his own hair. Her hands began to remove the jewelry on his ears. Faintly, he heard them clatter onto the floor.

His hands began to fist in the linen of her long, white dress, bunching it up at her hips. He pulled away from their kiss to pull her dress over her head. He tossed the material away before letting his eyes gaze over her half-naked form. He watched as she tried to shield herself from his gaze before raising a hand to stop her. "Don't. You shouldn't hide your beauty. Especially, not from me," he said before capturing her lips again.

Her hands continued to disrobe him of his jewelry. Starting with his crown-the symbol of his power- before moving on to the cuffs around his arms and wrists. Not wanting this to continue on the floor, Atem slowly moved them towards the large bed, one step at a time. They fell together, with his body fully covering hers. Atem pulled away from her long enough to sit on his calves and remove his top. As soon as his tanned chest was exposed, Kagome's dainty hands made contact, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles. Once again, they engaged in a heated battle with only their passion and tongues as weapons.

Once he felt the need to breathe, he broke their kiss in favor of placing kisses along her jaw line and neck. She began to move fingers anywhere that she could reach. Frequently, her fingers bumped into the cloth of his kiln. Growing irritated, she loosed the ties of the material before pushing away the fabric. He allowed her to undress him as his lips moved down her frame before latching onto her exposed breast. Just then, her hands froze and a low moan made its way out of her throat.

Atem smirked. His left hand cupped her neglected breast and began to kneed the mound. He continued to tease her, his eyes never leaving her face. He watched every motion on her delicate from her eyebrow furrowing to her mouth forming little 'o's. After he felt she had had enough torture, he ceased his ministrations. He moved onto his knees and began to remove her underwear.

He knew it would hurt her. For the slightest second, he hesitated. She looked up at him then. She could see his every emotion flashing in his deep violet eyes. Kagome chose then to grab the sides of his face and pull him into yet another passionate kiss. Her hands removed his own underwear the same way she had removed his kiln. Then, her slender legs wrapped around his thin waist. Atem looked down at her then. She gave him and encouraging smile. He returned her smile with a nod and a smirk of his own.

The pain was sharp as it hit. Her arms pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace that left no space between them. He remained in her embrace, placing kisses along her neck to soothe her. After some time, the pain dulled and the pharaoh's kisses began to reignite the flames that had been burning at her all night. Instead of voicing her readiness, she began to move her hips and loosen her hold on him. Once he got her message, he began to move as well, slowly at first. He soon found it maddening to move at that pace and started increase his pace.

Kagome's nails scraped against his back, causing him some pain but he was ignoring that at the moment. She felt something in the pit of her belly, almost like a fire being lit or like a coil ready to snap. She had never felt so alive before. Her head was swimming and she loved it. It felt like every sense was heightened and her very skin was electric. She could feel his hands roaming, but she couldn't do more than grip his shoulders and hold on.

It was as if his very desire intoxicated him and left him numb. The only sense that seemed to be working was his sense of touch. He could feel everything. He tried to block out the feeling, however. It was overwhelming him. He didn't want this to end just yet.

"A-Atem," he heard. His eyes looked down at her to see her own blue ones closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. No one had called him by his actually name in so long. He wanted to hear her say with again.

He moved faster, his hands moved to her hips to get better access. Kagome moaned louder as the feeling overcame her more. She began to move her hips on her own, meeting each of his movements and finally gaining some sort of control over her body. Atemu buried his face in her neck, his breathing becoming erratic as he came closer to his climax.

"Atem!" Kagome cried out as her back arched off the bed and her front pressed into his own. His body seized up as well as his own climax hit him as well. He rolled them over then so that she laid on his chest. They remain quiet, only the sounds of their breathing filled the room. "I love you," Kagome voiced after some time.

"And I, you," Atem replied. Slowly, he began to caress her bare back with his fingers. The movement was soothing and soon Kagome felt her eyes droop closed.

Shortly after, Atem stopped her hand and attempted to sit up. When Kagome didn't get up like he had expected, he looked down at her in question. He sighed when he saw that she was asleep. Of course. It did not matter. He would wake her soon enough…

**~End of Lemon~**

The sun seemed to shine brighter the next morning. Groaning loudly, Kagome pulled a pillow over her head to sandwich it between the two. Getting no relief from the sun, Kagome willed her wand into her hand. Once the cool wand touched her palm, she gave it a wave. The room immediately became darker. She knocked away the pillow on her head with a content sigh. She was about to slip back into unconsciousness when the sound of a door closing rung out. She felt her bed shift before something-a hand?-caressed her foot. Kagome giggled as her leg jerked. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Atem says with a small smile.

"Good morning," she replies. She notices his fully dressed attire. "Have I missed breakfast?"

"Yes, you have. If you hurry, you can have a late lunch," Atem says evenly. Kagome sits up at once, holding the sheets up to cover her chest.

"I slept through lunch?" she asks. She almost slept the whole day away!

"Relax. I'll have a servant bring you some food. Just stay," he says and places a kiss to her forehead. Kagome pouts, but does what he says nonetheless. She watched him get up and leave the room before lying back on the bed. After some time, a silly grin made its way to her face and a delighted giggle slipped out of her mouth.

~:~

Atem opened the door to his chambers and strode into the room with his commanding aura. He looked around to see several maids and servants scurrying about. Some stopped to watch him once he entered, but they quickly averted their eyes. He caught sight of Ashari, the female healer. She approached him and bowed low. "My king," she greeted.

"I heard about her sickness. Will she be alright?" Atem asks, his concern leaking through.

Ashari only smiles, forming wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. "My king, you have nothing to fear. The queen is not sick. She is with child, my king," she says with a pleasant smile. Atem felt his jaw hang open. With… child? The sound of retching filled the room and seemed to solidify her statement. Ashari watched with a smile as he made his way around her and towards where the queen was emptying her stomach.

"Kagome," Atem speaks softly and kneels next to her. She was curled on the floor in a fetal position with a blanket in her body. He began to rub her back in circles with a sympathetic look.

"This isn't fun. It's not fun at all. Did Ashari tell you what's wrong?" she asks and looks up at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, love. You are with child," he says with a smile. Kagome felt her eyes widen. She was going to be a mother? A flurry of emotions sprang up within her. Concern, happiness, nervousness, worry, and excitement were a few. Could she handle a child? Atem saw the worry on her face and frowned. "It will be alright. You have nothing to fear. I will be with you," he says and places a kiss to her hand.

Kagome gave him a smile in return. "Thank you. I love you."

"And I, you."

~:~

"Isis! Have you heard? The queen, Kagome," Mahad starts. He was currently bent at the hip and gasping at air. Isis watched him with a curious gaze. She waited for some time for him to finish, but he was breathing rather hard.

"Has bore a son?" Isis finishes. Mahad watches her with a questioning gaze. That when his eyes landed on her Millennium Necklace. Psychics…

"I should have known that you would have already known," Mahad says and stands. "He looks like Pharaoh. The resemblance is remarkable."

"I'm sure he will make a fine King of Egypt," Isis comments.

"Why? Have you had a vision?" Mahad questions. Had Isis really looked into the infant prince's future?

"No. Just a strong feeling," Isis says with a smile. Mahad raises an eyebrow before shrugging off her behavior. He would chalk up her strangeness to overexposure to the sun.

~:~

"You're just a handsome little prince. Aren't you? Just like your father," Kagome coos to the bundle in her arms. She continues to stare down at the wide, violet eyes that stared back up at her. She watched as her son began to suck on his tanned thumb before looking around at the many sights. She had chosen to take him to the garden for the afternoon. Some servants had followed her, ready to take the infant prince at any time. She had told them not to bother, but they were insistent.

Kagome smiles while wiping the drool off his chin. "You're going to be bright, caring, and perfect in every way," Kagome whispers before nuzzling the infant. Her eyes scanned over her son. She looked at everything from his blonde bangs, black and magenta colored hair to his wide, bright violet eyes.

"Isn't it every mother's job to believe that their child will be perfect in every way?" Pharaoh questions while approaching the two. The servants bowed low while keeping their eyes to ground as he passed.

"Yes. I take my job very seriously," Kagome says. She watches him sit next to her on the stone bench. "Here," she says and offers him the bundle. He holds out his arms for his son before curling them around his small body.

As Atem stared down into those large, violet eyes, he made a promise to himself and to his young son. He made a promise to always protect him-a promise to always love him and guide him. _'One day, the sun will set on my time as Pharaoh, my son. And, your reign will begin. I will not be of this world, but I shall always be with you. You only have to call on me and I shall be there.'_

"My son… my Yugi," Atem says. Kagome smiles at the men in her life. Together, they were the picture of family happiness.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Isn't that sweet? I may not be able to update as much as I want for a while. Classes just started up and I can tell that I'll have a full work load guys. Geez. May Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra have mercy on me… -_-'

Edited: 8/27/12


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Hey all! I'm not finished just yet… We've got a few more chapters to go. I just want to say an early thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me.

Also, once this story wraps up, I'll be posting up another story entitled, "Point of View". I've already got the first chapter done… It'll be a compilation of one-shots (not related) done in the POV of an Inuyasha character. The first one is done in the POV of the bold hanyou himself: Inuyasha! Once it's up, you guys can review on which character you want done next…

Enough talking for now. Let's get to the new chapter…

~:~

"And now… it's gone!" Mana exclaims loudly. She smiled when the infant prince began kicking and giggling happily. Mana had the infant surrounded by pillows while he leaned back on a pillow and stared up at her with bright eyes. "Now, watch this," Mana says. She shows the prince her empty hand, closes it, opens it, and reveals a small lotus flower.

"Do you enjoy showing him magic tricks?" Atem asks with an amused expression. He watched Mana entertain his son while Kagome slept. His poor wife barely got any sleep now that there was an infant to care for.

Every time his son's eyes lit up and his toothless mouth opened in a large grin, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Of course. He's enjoying it too, you know," Mana says in 'know-it-all' tone. She touches the tips of her thumb and index fingers in a circle before blowing into it. The two males watched as several bubbles came through her fingers and floated around the prince. Mana looked pleased to see him flail his arms wildly as he reached for the bubbles.

Atem watched the two for a while longer before leaving them alone. He closed the door to Mana's room behind him before leaving the area.

Atem's senses had been going haywire all day. He felt as though something terrible was about to occur. Atem had two guesses. Aknadin was going to strike and _soon. _Or, Aknadin's year-long waiting period between attacks had his paranoia spiking. Then again, a combination of both could be doing him in. Whatever it was, he had every able-bodied guard patrolling his kingdom and protecting his people, friends, and family. When Aknadin struck, he _would _be ready.

~:~

Atem felt the sun's rays warm his back as they peaked into his chambers. He felt around the sheets for another body. When his hand met cool fabric, his head rose up. He looked around. On the far side of the room, Yugi laid in his crib motionless. Where was Kagome?

"Morning, my king," he heard a soft voice. Atem turned over onto his back before propping himself up on his elbows. He spied his wife smiling at him with a tray of fruit in her hands. He smirked at her. She looked stunning.

The sun seemed to cover her entire frame in a glow that left him blind and star struck. Although her attire was simple-a clean, white dress along with sandals- it made her seem all the more royal and prestigious. "Good morning. How long have you been up?" he asked her.

"Since sun rise. I was practicing my magic a bit, but I got hungry. I figured you would wake soon, so I brought fruit," she said. He felt a warmth spread from his center until it warmed his toes and left him feeling happy and weightless. The sun's warmth paled in comparison to the one coursing through his entire body.

He watched her take a step towards their bed, but she froze. She gave him a shocked look. He watched her curiously. Her eyes looked down at her torso. He followed her gaze to see a blood stain spread out from her chest and soil her dress. She gave him a pleading look before her eyes glazed over. "Kagome!" Atem yelled. Her limp body fell to the ground with a sickening thud and revealed a body standing behind where she stood. "Aknadin!"

"How do you feel, _Pharaoh?" _ Aknadin laughed a cruel laugh and held the red dagger up for his inspection. He raised an arm to the crib where Yugi lay before setting the crib ablaze.

"Yugi!"

Atem tried to move. He tried to save them, but his body held him back. His limbs felt like the heaviest lead in the world. He could only comply as a force pushed him back onto his bed. A crushing force pushed his chest down further. _No… I have to save them…_

Atem opened his eyes wide and sat up at once. His whole body was covered in a cold sweat that chilled his bones. He wiped at his face, but the images of his nightmare haunted him. His abrupt movements had jostled Kagome awake. She turned to him questioningly, but he didn't look at her.

"W-what is it? What's going on? Did Yugi wake up?" she asks and looks over at her son's crib. When she heard no crying she turned back to her husband.

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep," he comments and leaves the bed. Kagome sits up to watch him leave with concern marring her features. She throws off the covers and follows him onto the veranda. She spotted him leaning over the rail with a pained look on his face. He didn't bother to hide it.

"What was your dream about? Do you wish to talk about it?" she asks and places a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"No. It was a foolish dream. You and Yugi are fine," he says softly. This causes worry and curiosity to rise up within Kagome. Just what exactly had he dreamt?

"Of course we are. You make sure of that," she reassures while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She rests her head on his shoulder before sighing. He raises a hand to grasp hers that rested on his left shoulder.

As they stood on the veranda with the cool breeze whipping around them, they reveled in their own private moment. Even with his nagging fears and her worried concerns, they felt at peace. "I love you. You must know that," Atem speaks softly into the night.

"And I, you," she replies. He squeezes her hand once before looking her in the eye. She removed her arm from his shoulder to place the hand in his hair. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss that took her breath away. She felt his arms embrace her waist for a second before a loud explosion was heard. They broke apart and looked out into the dark night.

"It came from the temples," Atem comments seeing the rising smoke.

"Whose is it?" Kagome asks and looks out.

"_Aknadin's_," Atem spits before turning and returning inside. His demeanor changed instantly into a determined and vengeful man. He quickly dressed himself in the quiet room. Kagome waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. "You are not to leave this room unless your life depends on it. I will send guards here at once."

"You will return to me," she says with a hard look, giving him her own command. She tried to hide her pain and concern for his wellbeing, but some seeped through and flashed in her eyes for him to see.

"Always," he says and places a chaste kiss to her lips. She watches him walk to Yugi's crib and stare down at his son. He would be returning to them. He did not need to say goodbye.

Atem allowed himself a moment of affection as he gently held his infant son's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over his nose before combing his fingers through his mane. '_Be strong and live long my son. Take care of your mother. I love you both.'_

~:~

Aknadin had been easy enough to find. The man was laughing quite loudly and made a show of attracting much attention to himself. Aknadin rode on his horse with loud cackles trailing behind him. His clothes were ripped and dirty. Even his skin looked dark with dirt. Atem followed him on horseback with Seto, Mahad, Shada, and some guards trailing after him. Atem narrowed his eyes in determination. '_Tonight, Aknadin, you will pay for your crimes.'_

Shada continued to follow his king, his eyes never leaving the sight of Pharaoh's navy cape. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. "Wait! What is that creature in the sky!?" Shada exclaimed. Everyone looked up simultaneously to see a large, black and grey creature soaring through the dark night sky above Aknadin.

"How do you like my monster, my Diabound! Not only do I have a new monster, but my master has given me new powers to defeat you and crush the pharaoh with!" Aknadin proclaimed. Atem grit his teeth. He urged his white horse to go faster as he leaned into its mane. _'Egyptian gods, guide me…'_

Atem felt a sort of comforting embrace as he sat up slightly. Where had that come from? Where the god answering his prayers? He looked to the golden DiaDhank that was secured onto his forearm. Where had that monster come from?

"Look!" Shada exclaimed once again. They all turned to see a large, red dragon roaring to life behind them.

"It's an Egyptian God!" Seto exclaimed. He could not believe his eyes. An actual Egyptian god was soaring above them before their eyes. Seto felt his eyes move to the pharaoh. Their king was a truly powerful one indeed.

'_You have answered my prayers. I am forever grateful.' _"Go now, Slifer the sky Dragon! Lay waste to his monster!" Atem commanded.

Mahad watched in awe as the Egyptian god followed his king's commands. It was as if the two were one. Perhaps, the previous pharaoh had been right? Perhaps the new pharaoh _had_ been blessed by the gods?

The men watched as their king fought relentlessly against Aknadin. But, Aknadin's monster seemed extremely powerful. The paled to think it, but… was it more powerful than an Egyptian god?

"Aknadin, this madness stops here! You shall pay for your crimes against Egypt!" Atem proclaimed with a commanding voice that left the men behind him relieved that they were not the ones being punished.

"You will have to capture me first, _Pharaoh," _Aknadin cackled. Gone was the civilized priest from a year ago. Now, he was a wild man who looked as raggedy as a common thief.

"My king, we will make him pay for his crimes. There is no mercy for the wicked!" Seto exclaims. Atem barely acknowledges him though. He had already directed his horse to follow after Aknadin. Atem rode towards the ledge where Aknadin was perched on his own brown horse. "Pharaoh!" Seto called out. "We must follow him men!"

"Aknadin, surrender now or _else!" _Atem commands. Aknadin gives him a smirk as if he had a dirty secret. Atem watched him suspiciously before a chill ran down his spine. He looked behind him to see Aknadin's Diabound ready to attack and kill him. Atem grit his teeth once he realized that he had fallen right into Aknadin's trap. "Two can play at this game, Aknadin."

Aknadin looked behind him to see Slifer breathing harshly from above. There was a look of pure malicious intent in the dragon's eyes. Aknadin felt fear rack his frame before he glared at the god. "You're right, Pharaoh. However, this is one game I doubt you'll win," Aknadin smirks. Atem gasps while seeing Diabound vanish. Atem looked around wildly. Where was it?

"Slifer! Behind you!" Atem yelled. Diabound had just reappeared long enough to fire a blast at the Egyptian god. It was an all consuming blast that disintegrates Slifer's upper body and left the lower half to collide with the cliff side that loomed over Atem and Aknadin. Atem felt a seizing pain form from within his chest that seemed to restrict his airways, lungs, and heart. It was as if Diabound was squeezing his organs with its sickly claws. His hand loosened the reigns and his body toppled off the horse's back.

"Pharaoh!"

"My king!"

"Pharaoh!"

Atem grit his teeth as he held onto the ledge. Slifer's body had caused the a large chasm to open up within the mountain. Slowly, Atem removed his hand from his aching chest long enough to try to grab the ledge with both hands. "Well, this is unfortunate. It doesn't look like you will make it out of this alive. You won't be needing _this _then," Aknadin smirks before crouching at the ledge.

He reached down low and grabbed the Pharaoh's Millennium puzzle. Before he could lift the puzzle off his neck, Aknadin felt a piercing sensation in his chest. His breathing seized up and his wide eyes looked down to the Pharaoh. "I'm not dying yet, Aknadin," Atem mutters. Atem twisted the dagger he had retrieved from his kiln before withdrawing it. He noticed Seto, Mahad, Shada, and the guards approach.

"What's happening to him?"

Atem's violet eyes went wide. Aknadin was vanishing? It was as if the wind was blowing away a pile of sand. Soon, the spot Aknadin had occupied was empty. Atem heaved his body up and over the ledge. Mahad moved to help him while the others blinked confusedly.

"Where did he go?" Shada questioned.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Seto asks no one in particular. Atem examines the blade of his dagger. There was no blood.

"It was an illusion. Aknadin was never really there. It was a clone," Mahad ponders aloud.

"Then, where is the _real _Aknadin?" Shada asks. Atem felt his blood freeze his veins and bones. This had all been a distraction. To get him and the others out of the palace. To get him away from Kagome.

Without a word, Atem mounted his horse before speeding back towards the palace. The others followed him with their suspicions peaking and all different, terrifying scenarios clouding their thoughts. _'How could I have been so foolish? Kagome, Yugi forgive me. I will not let you pay for my mistakes. Wait for me.'_

_~:~_

Moi-Moi: hey guys. Big suspenseful ending. Hehe. Stay tuned for chapter twelve part two, eh?

Edited: 9/11/12


	14. Chapter 12 & A Half

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of their titles therein. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so late. I've been swamped. Between classes, extracurricular activities, college stuff, and having a life… It's not so much the work. It's more the endless need for sleep. But! I'm here now, not tired, and ready to go. Enjoy this chapter guys!

~:~

"_Shh, _Yugi. You have to be quiet for mama," Kagome cooed to the bundle in her arms. She looked up to see one of the ten guards in her room twitch before standing rigid once more. She sat on her bed with Yugi in her lap. The guards surrounded the bed with spears in hand. Outside the room, even more guards patrolled the halls. It was a bit much.

"Do not fear, my queen. By order of Pharaoh, we shall not leave your side," one of the more muscular guards said and looked Kagome dead in the eye. Kagome nodded once before getting off the bed and heading towards the balcony. She heard the sounds of feet following closely behind her. "My queen, you should stay away from the balcony. It may be dangerous for you and the young prince."

"We'll be fine," Kagome says and wills her wand into her hand. She watched the skies frantically for any sign of Pharaoh. Her heart began to beat erratically as the seconds ticked on. _'Egyptian gods, guide him.'_

Kagome gasped loudly as a loud roar broke through the dark skies. The guards rushed out to surround her. They all peered into the skies to see a large, red dragon-like creature soar through the skies. Kagome let a smile grace her lips.

"Pharaoh will be fine. He will return to us in one piece. I'm sure of it," Kagome whispers to the bundle before nuzzling it with her nose. She turns to re-enter the room only to see the guards blocking her way. She furrows her brow at them before speaking, "Stand aside men."

"I cannot allow that, Kagome."

Kagome felt her throat close up and her breath leave her lungs. Without a second thought, she surrounded Yugi and herself with a protective enchantment. "You never give up Aknadin. But, _this _time, you won't get away so easily," Kagome hissed. She expanded the enchantment until it pushed every one of the guards away from her and into the room.

"You cannot escape me, Kagome!" Aknadin cries out.

"We'll see about that," Kagome mutters and uses her levitation spell on her and her infant son. She touched down on the roof and looked around for a way out. The first thing on her mind was Yugi. However, she couldn't help but wonder how Aknadin was _here_ and not facing Pharaoh. "How do I get out of here?" Kagome asked herself.

"There _is_ no way out! Once my clone takes care of your _precious_ king, the throne will be free for Seto's grand take over! Aknadin cried out with a hearty laugh.

Kagome sighed. "But, Seto doesn't want that. Even if your insane plan _does _work, Seto won't go through with it. You would have done all this for nothing. Seto would most likely have you sent to the dungeon," Kagome reasoned.

"No. He wouldn't do that to me. Not to… his father!" Aknadin yells. The Millennium Eye starts to glow brightly. He begins to laugh again as a chilling breeze whips up. Kagome shielded her eyes and pulled Yugi closer to her. '_Father?'_

The cold breeze was seeping into her skin as well as causing Yugi discomfort. Kagome readied her own wand, ready to fight for her son's life. Kagome gasped as a bright ball of light zipped by her and stopped the winds at once. It collided with Aknadin and shot him off the roof's edge. Kagome turned only to see Mana standing behind her with an outstretched wand.

"Come _on_!" Mana yelled and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's get outta here!"

~:~

Atem urged his horse to run faster as the sight of the palace grew closer. Once again, he had left Kagome to face Aknadin alone. He grit his teeth and whipped the reigns in his hands. He could hear Seto calling for the guards to move faster behind him.

Mahad let his eyes drift to his Pharaoh who was yards ahead. He seemed to be ready to leap off the horse at anytime and break into a run. Although he had been injured in his battle with Aknadin's illusion, he was willing to risk it all for his wife and child. Mahad whipped at his own reigns. "Kyah!" he yelled. Kagome was like family to him as well. He would not allow Aknadin to harm her or the young prince.

Seto looked ahead of him, taking his eyes off the many guards behind on their own horses. He watched Mahad speed ahead to the pharaoh's left side. He barely got a glimpse of the determination on Mahad's face. Seto smirked to himself. He could tell Mahad would be willing to risk his life in this fight. Feeling a new rigor, Seto kicked his own horse into overdrive and took his place at the pharaoh's right side.

~:~

Aknadin gripped his head in pain as he lifted himself off the ground. He had fallen onto the balcony with a loud cracking noise. He turned to skies to see his Diabound lurking nearby. With a smirk, he got up and cracked his neck. He had to find Kagome before Pharaoh got back. "Stall others. I'll handle the _queen," _Aknadin commands. Diabound vanishes with an eerie noise and leaves Aknadin alone.

Aknadin stepped into the pharaoh's chambers to see the guards still unconscious. He narrowed his eyes at them. Kagome must have gotten stronger as well. _'It won't make a difference they will all die tonight.'_

_~:~_

"Watch your step," Mana instructs. "Here, let me," she offers with extended arms. Kagome nods once and gives Yugi over to her. Once Yugi was secure, Kagome slowly crossed the gap in the old staircase.

"Mana, how do you know about these stairs?" Kagome questioned. They were trekking down a stone, spiral staircase with only Mana's torch lighting their way. Kagome retrieved Yugi from Mana before following after her. Kagome tried to avoid the many cobwebs and dust that seemed to attach to her.

"I've been living here for years Kagome. That and there's the perfect hiding place at the bottom of these stairs. According to Master Mahad, it was originally built as a safe room for Pharaoh and the royal family should anything befall Egypt. It hasn't been used in forever. I took it upon myself to decorate the room quite nicely," Mana said with a small smile. Kagome smiled in return. Kagome looked down to Yugi's sleeping face. She would do whatever it took to protect him. "Here we are," Mana says. She waves her wand once to unlock the room. A resonating thud is heard before the door creaks open. "Get in."

Kagome enters through the rotting, wooden door and into the dark room. She uses her wand as a torch, the red light emanating through the room. From what she observed, it looked like a small room with simple furniture. "Don't worry. I keep everything relatively clean," Mana says and closes the door.

"It'll do. Thank you, Mana," Kagome smiles. Mana smiles in return.

~:~

'_Finally.' _Atem leaped off his horse- leaving it behind- and running into the palace gates. He looked around for any sign of Aknadin or Kagome. But, the palace was eerily quiet. Where was everyone?

"Men! Spread out and search for Aknadin! I should not have to tell you to watch your backs," Seto says. He grips his Millennium Rod before looking to Pharaoh for instruction. The many guards stormed the palace, their frantic feet still sounding in rhythm. "My king, I shall search the courtyards. I will not leave any stone unturned," Seto spoke and summoned his monster spirit. Atem gave him a nod.

"I shall round up the other Priests. Kagome should still be in your chambers, my king," Mahad spoke.

"Mahad," Atem spoke. "If you find Kagome before I do, please protect her and Yugi. I will not lose them to Aknadin." Mahad gave a slight bow in acknowledgement before leaving. Atem left the gates with his chambers as his destination.

The palace was deserted. The servants were all probably hiding until they got the signal to come out. The eerie quiet only seemed to set his nerves off as Atem rounded another corner. He broke into a sprint as the doors to his chambers came into view. He slammed both hands against it and pushed it open with all his weight. "Kagome!" he cried.

The room was dark. The curtains whipped as the night air blew in. He could only see the bodies of unconscious guards, but no sign of Kagome or Yugi. '_Aknadin's already been here.' _He groaned aloud and turned away.

"_I wouldn't leave yet, if I were you_."

Atem froze in his tracks. A chill made its way down his spine. Slowly, he turned and entered the room. He spotted Aknadin standing calmly on the balcony. "Aknadin," Atem spat. "Where are Kagome and Yugi!? What have you done to them!?"

"So nice of you to show up, Pharaoh. A bit too late I'm afraid," Aknadin said and pulled a cloth from behind his back. He balled it up before tossing it at Atem's feet. He glared at Aknadin before grabbing it. Atem's eyes widened in shock.

"Yugi," he spoke. Blood stains tainted the baby blue blanket in his hands. Atem felt his head hang low as he collapsed to his knees.

"Yes. I didn't want to involve your wife and child, but it had to be done. If Seto is to be king, there can be no others in line," Aknadin spat. When he didn't get a response from the king, he furrowed his brows. "Have you heard me?"

"You shall _pay _for your crimes, Aknadin. You have gone too far! I will show you no mercy!" Atem cried out. He raised his DiaDhank and allowed a symbol to appear on it. Allowing the extreme sorrow he felt show, tears flowed freely down his face. He didn't wipe them away. He was so livid he swore the tears would have evaporated on his heated skin.

Aknadin scoffed and displayed his own. "No monster you summon can compare to my Diabound!" Aknadin smirked at the pharaoh.

"Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem yelled. Aknadin froze and looked around him. The night sky was being pierced with rays of light. He began to feel slight panic at this. He watched as his Diabound was revealed for all to see.

"_What are you doing!?" _Aknadin cried. He turned to the Pharaoh to see a yellow glow about his person. Aknadin felt his eyes go wide. The young king was chanting something in a low voice. A loud screech from behind him drew his attention. He watched as his Diabound was vanquished by the great sun god. He gripped his chest and fell to his knees. "No! _Don't_!"

"_Mi stampi vin por ĉiam kun ia nomo kiel la ŝlosilon! Atem!" _the young king spoke aloud with enough ferocity that chilled Aknadin to the bone. He raised his hands to defend himself, but failed. The spell erupted throughout the room and shook the whole palace. Aknadin cried out in objection before glaring. _'This is not over Pharaoh!'_

With one final flash, the tremors ceased and the lights dimmed. Only the sound of the Millennium Puzzle clattering to floor before shattering into many pieces and the Millennium Eye clattering filled the now empty room.

~:~

Kagome sighed as she stared at the new flowers sprout through the ground. She grasped her wand before waving it over them once. They grew instantly with some giving off some fresh dew from the water the servants had given them. Not even the dazzling beauty of the flowers could lift her mood.

"Mother?"

Kagome turned to see her only son standing behind her with a worried look. Banishing her sadness, Kagome gave him a brilliant smile. "Yugi, is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said and took a seat next to his mother on the stone bench in the garden. "You seem sad today. Is it because today's the anniversary?"

"…Yes, Yugi. But, it is you I worry for. You don't even remember him," Kagome says and wraps an arm around her son.

"I've heard stories about the former pharaoh. I mean, Father," Yugi says. Kagome looks down at her now thirteen-summer-old son. She could have sworn that he had seen her husband- Ra bless his soul- staring back at her. She couldn't help but smile. "Will I be a good king?"

"Of course you will. You're going to be a bright, caring king who is perfect in every way. I know it. You won't be alone. You'll have me, Mahad, Seto, and all the other priests," Kagome says. Yugi gives her a hesitant smile before nodding.

"_Plus_, you'll have _me_!" a voice spoke in a cheery tone.

Kagome groaned. Yugi stood to see none other than a twenty-summer-old Mana smiling at him. "When everyone _else_ is driving you crazy, I'll be here to help you sneak away. I know all the ins and outs of this palace. Just stick with me," Mana says with a large grin. Yugi looks to his mother with a hopeful smile.

Kagome waves him off. "Go ahead," she says. She hears the two run off with cheerful laughter before yelling after them, "Just don't be late for your lessons Yugi!"

"_Alright Mother! I won't!"_

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "He's growing up into a fine young man. I can tell that he will be your equal in every way, Atem." With a small smile, Kagome picked up her wand before heading inside. When something dripped on her head, she looked up. Her eyes caught sight of one leaking sack trailing after another whizzing by overhead. '_Mana…' _she thought with a smile.

_~:~_

Moi-Moi: Sorry to say, Atem had to die. It was a sort of Romeo and Juliet ending. Damn that Aknadin. Even without a father figure, Yugi grew up rather well. Eh? Stay tuned for the Epilogue. Sigh. That was nice… Review please?

Edited: 10/7/12


	15. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any if it's titles therein. _

Hey! I don't want to be too happy, but I kind of am. This is the end, my friends. Truth is, I had this finished months before I actually started the first chapter. This was supposed to be the beginning of another fan fiction, but things didn't work out so well.

**Bold= **the Pharaoh/Spirit/Other Yugi/Yami/Yami Yugi/Atem/Atemu

_Italics= _Yugi (when thinking or talking to the pharaoh)/everybody else

~:~

It was a bad idea from the start.

What had gotten into her head?

As another explosion went off, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest in fear. She couldn't even bring herself to look out down below at the young man who was playing the card game for her life.

She just _had _to go to the new amusement park. It wasn't even in Tokyo! It was in Domino City! Sure the two cities were quite close by, but still. Tokyo had _plenty_ of amusement parks. Why'd she _have _to go to this one? Kagome let out another '_eep_' as another gondola exploded.

She didn't understand why the police were letting a boy who couldn't have been any older than her handle this. What qualifications did he have!? Judging by his tri-colored hair, he couldn't have been all right in the head. What kind of person dyed their hair blonde, magenta, and black? And in _that _styleno less? She wondered how he got it to stay up in the back of her mind. But, she had to admit, it did suit him. It, along with his smoldering, determined, violet gaze. All in all, he was quite handsome. And he was the one her life depended on…

Hesitantly, Kagome peeked out to see the young man stand up and the police cheer. Had… had he won? When the gondola began to move and she started to near the ground, she let a breath of relief. He had done it. He'd saved her. She didn't even know his name.

Once Kagome stepped out of the gondola in her baby blue dress and white sweater and her white sandals touched the ground, she looked around for her savior. When she spotted his hair, she made a move toward him, but the sight of the girl on his arm stopped her. Of course, he'd have a girlfriend. But, she still had to show her gratitude. It didn't matter that that other girl was basically latched onto him.

But, what was this foreboding feeling she was sensing? It was as if a dark spirit was present. But, it seemed to be coming from the young man who had just saved her life. But, that doesn't make any sense. Although a dark energy emanated from him, that same energy called her to him. Kagome chalked it up to the shock of nearly dying.

Marching up with her shoulders squared, Kagome spoke, "Excuse me?" The young man, who was about her height, and the girl turned to her. They both gave her puzzled looks and waited for her to speak. "I just wanted to say 'thank you'… for saving me. I wouldn't be here without you, uh…" Kagome trailed off.

The young man stood straighter with a smirk. The girl released her hold on him and shrunk back. Kagome could see that she was a pretty girl, now that she got a closer look. The boy spoke to her then. "My name is Yugi. And you're welcome. It was no problem," he said in a baritone voice that sounded like music to Kagome's ears. _Yugi…_

"It may seem like nothing to you, but I get to go home to my family now. That's not "nothing" to me," Kagome says with a small smile. She looks to the girl as a way to distract herself from Yugi's gaze. It was as if he could see everything about her soul with that penetrating gaze of his.

"Oh! My name's Anzu by the way. It's nice to meet you," the girl says. Kagome smiles at her with her world famous smile. Yugi looked to her then, smiling to himself.

"My name's Kagome," Kagome answers. **Kagome**_… _"I should get going. Thank you again, Yugi-san," Kagome says before walking away. That wasn't so bad. Kagome smiled to herself as she walked away from the two. There was something about Yugi-san. Maybe she was imagining things. She had just met him! One thing was for certain, she would never forget that boy- the one with the tri-colored hair.

~:~

"That was nice of her," Anzu says and moves into place next to the spirit. She looks down at him pensively. He was still watching the girl Kagome leave. Anzu pouted and folded her arms. She had finally gotten the other Yugi to show himself and he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Yes, it was," the spirit spoke. '**She said her name was Kagome. There's something about her that feels… different. What's the word for it? She feels… **_**right**_**.'**

With a smile, Anzu latched onto the spirit's arm and spoke "Let's get back to our date!"

The spirit sputtered a bit and gave Anzu a weird look. He risked one last glance behind him to see that Kagome had already disappeared out of sight. With a small sigh, he allowed Anzu to lead him away. He zoned out as she began speaking to him animatedly about one thing or the other. '**Kagome…'**

"Maybe we can go shopping?" Anzu suggested. Blinking once, the spirit released his hold of his vessel's body.

"Hm? Did you say something Anzu?" Yugi asked with a clueless look. Anzu let out a defeated sigh.

~:~

Moi-Moi: It wouldn't be called "Soul Ties" unless it ended like this. Sighhh. Isn't that sweet? They were together in the past, only to meet up in the future and not even remember each other. Such a sweetly, sad love story…

Anzu: You made me seem like a clingy girlfriend!

Moi-Moi: That's how you came off in the manga to me… No offense…

Anzu: -_-

Edited: 7/03/12


End file.
